The Prince and The Pauper
by Eamarat
Summary: Seto and Joey are undiscovered soulmates and when a strange little girl appears to them in their dreams, both boys are thrown into a box and shaken until blended.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome, my friends.**_

_**Today I am here to tell you the tale of The Prince and The Pauper. No, not the book by Mark Twain. This story was written by Eamarat, and will be told by me. She doesn't own the actual characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! She just enjoys twisting fate her way. Now, this story will have a few original characters but once again, I remind you, that throughout this story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not owned by Eamarat and never will she make any money off the original characters. That being said, as one of Eamarat's hobbies is trying NOT to be sued, I shall continue.  
Now, where was I- Ah, yes, The Prince and The Pauper, the fan fiction, not the book, is about a Prince Seto Kaiba and a lowly pauper, Joseph Wheeler. This story starts when . . .**_

. . . In the dead of night, while the entire Kingdom of Domino was sleeping soundly, two men hurried their way to a tiny shack in the back woods of the Dartz Forest. One in a long robe and garments adorned with gems and the other in a ragged tunic. One came by horseback and the other on foot.

However, they both came for the same purpose.

* * *

Thomas Wheeler ducked under a low branch as he moved swiftly through the dense forest. Thorns and loose roots tore at his sandal-clad feet as vines and low branches whipped at his face.

He was in a great hurry, for if he did not get to the little shack fast enough, his wife would be heartbroken.

He sped up his pace when he thought of his beautiful wife.

He dearly hoped he would get there in time!

* * *

Gozaburo Kaiba sped up his horse in order to make it to the little shack before midnight came.

The wind whipped his sable colored hair as his horse galloped down the trodden path. His long cape billowed around his body as he flicked the reins again, urging the horse faster.

He had to make it: for his kingdom and his wife.

* * *

The regal looking man knocked and walked through the creaky door of the old shack.

The room was dark; the only light in the room was a glowing, ember-filled fireplace. A rocking chair was to the left of the glow; a small figure hunched in the chair, rocking it back and forth.

Gozaburo took a step forward but stopped abruptly as the hunched figure shifted.

"Gozaburo," said a raspy voice.

The man stared as the woman shifted again then stood up.

The woman was Tldi, the local witch. Her grey hair was scraggly and thin, with strips of white throughout. Her face pale and ridden with lines; her nose was unsightly large and her eyes unimaginably sharp.

"Tldi," he greeted.

There was a none too comfortable silence, or at least on Gozaburo's part, in the room; Tldi was perfectly content waiting for her other visitor.

After long minutes, the witch's eyes lit up and she twisted her head to stare at her door.

Someone knocked.

A man with short, blonde hair walked into the room. He stopped and stared at the darker haired man with quiet scrutiny.

The blonde man dipped his head in a small bow of acknowledgment and recognition.

Gozaburo only stared.

"Ah, Thomas, glad you finally made it." She cackled.

The blonde man gave a curt nod. "Tldi."

The witch clapped her hands in a giddy-like fashion.

"Now, you are both here for a child, are you not?"

Both men gaped at her.

"Well?" she huffed.

They nodded.

She stared at them. "Convince me."

"My wife, Ileana, isn't able to bear children. She's heartbroken," Thomas said sadly.

She looked to the other man as if to say "now you."

"The Council has been pestering me for an heir," he explained with a small shrug.

She stared at him, hard.

"And . . . I want a child. Before my father died and I took over the throne, my wife and I had a son, Noah. He drowned in the river when he was three," Gozaburo said sadly.

A sad silence washed over the room.

"I will help you both," Tldi said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Thank you!" Thomas said gratefully.

"Now shut up," she stated bluntly.

She walked around to a shelf on the wall and peered up at the many items there. She 'aha'd and pulled down a glass jar from the shelf.

She walked over to her chair by the burnt-out fire and sat down, motioning for the men to have a seat.

As the two men sat down, she gave the jar a hard shake. Something began to glow inside the jar and both men gasped.

"This is a soul, a whole soul," she explained.

"A whole soul?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yes. We only have half of a complete soul." She shook the jar for emphasis. "I will give you each half of this soul so you may have a child."

"What will happen to our children, sharing one soul?" Thomas Wheeler questioned.

"They will become soul mates," she said with a smile.

"Soul mates?" the blonde man asked, confused.

"Soul Halves that are completed when together. Your sons will be soul mates for eternity."

"Sons?" Both men gaped.

* * *

The ritual was completed on the next full moon: both men were to take their half of the soul, mix it with their own and wife's blood, and set in a ceremonial bowl as they bed their wives at the stroke of midnight.

It was six months later, when, on a cool October night, the wail of a newborn was heard from deep inside the palace. The kingdom rejoiced, for they now had an heir to the throne:

Prince Seto Kaiba.

Three months after the blue-eyed heir was born, a brown-eyes babe was brought into the world on a cold January morning:

Joseph Wheeler.

* * *

Both boys grew up to be strong young men. Strong, but different in their own aspects:

Seto was calculating and cold, a strong mind.

Joseph was passionate and stubborn, a strong will.

They were prodded and molded into the men everyone sees today.

The two were four when, Joseph's mother, Ileana, gave birth to Serenity, a beautiful little girl.

When the boys were five, Seto's mother, Hana, had a little boy, Mokuba, but died soon after giving birth to the infant. Gozaburo, Seto, and the kingdom were devastated. Gozaburo always blamed Mokuba, though the child was loved dearly, for his mother's death.

Both boys adored their younger siblings and protected them at all costs.

* * *

At eight, Serenity only four, Joseph came home from playing in the creek, near their house, to see his darling little sister huddled in a corner, sobbing.

"Ren'?" he exclaimed, running to her and pulling her fragile, tiny body into his arms.

Attempting to soother her, he ran his hand over her back gently, murmuring comforting words.

Her sobs quieted and he squeezed her once before letting her go and stepping back; kneeling down to meet her eye to eye.

"What's wrong, Ren?" He wiped a tear off her cheek as she sniffled.

She opened her mouth to reply but froze.

He sighed as he realized her reason for crying. His parents, again.

He could hear his mother shouting now:

"You're never home, Thomas! You're always getting drunk at that damned tavern!" she screeched.

"Would jus' you shu' up? I'm so siiiiiick of yer naggin' me all tha damn time!" their father slurred.

"I'm done, you bastard! Done!" she screamed. Something sounding much like glass, shattered.

"Good! I'm tired of you anyway!" he retaliated.

Their mother stormed out of a back room looking positively _livid._

"Let's go!" Ileana grabbed the little girl's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Thomas stumbled out. "Don' you come bac' 'ither!" He swayed on his feet and fell to the floor suddenly, passed out.

Joseph stared at his father in horror but spun around when he heard his baby sister scream his name.

"Joey!" Her little arm was stretched out to him, begging him to follow.

He ran and grabbed onto her outstretched arm.

Their mother stopped and looked down at him. She pried Serenity's arm from his grip and began to pull the little girl again.

"Momma!" he cried out. "Take me with you! Please!"

The woman turned her head and spat at him: "You're just like him. You'll always be like that man. You two can have each other."

"Joey!" his little sister cried again.

"'Ren! _Serenity!"_ He let out a scream of anguish.

He fell to his knees as his mother and sister got farther and farther away until he couldn't see them at all.

Tears ran down his cheeks as dusk fell and his little world was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Seto was walking down the hall to his room when he heard his father yelling at someone.

At ten, he was still a very curious little miscreant; always snooping and causing trouble everywhere he went.

As he rounded a corner, he was shocked to realize that his father was in his little brother's room.

His pace quickened until he was just outside the door, then he stood quiet to listen.

"You're nothing but a brat! I gave up my Hana just to have _you_!" the two boys' father spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," the five year old said tearfully.

"Not sorry enough!" he raised his voice.

Seto's blue eyes widened when he heard flesh connect with flesh.

Then the sounds of Mokie sobbing brought him into a hazy rage.

He walked into the room to see their father's hand raised to slap the innocent child again.

Mokuba was cowering on the bed; his tear-stained face turned up to his father's fearfully.

Without a conscious thought, Seto jumped onto the bed to stand protectively over his baby brother.

Gozaburo froze and lowered his hand slightly, opening his mouth to question his oldest son.

Before he had the chance to speak, Seto wound his arm back, curled his hand into a fist, and swung.

His tiny fist met Gozaburo's nose with a sickening crunch.

Seto glared at his father. "Don't touch Mokuba," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Gozaburo raised his eyes to meet defiant blue ones. "How dare you," he whispered, his voiced laced with venom.

"Get out," the brunet youth ordered. "If you ever lay a hand on him again, I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Gozaburo asked mockingly.

"No," Seto deadpanned. "It's a promise."

The older man glared at his two sons then turned around and stalked out.

Seto turned around when Mokuba grabbed his hand.

He smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"I love you, Big Brother," the little boy said.

"I love you too, Mokie. I promise I'll keep you safe." _No one will hurt us ever again; I'll make sure of that._

_**There are the main characters: Prince Seto and Joey. Quite the lot, aren't they?  
Fine boys, they are. This is their story of the events in their lives. I hope you will continue with their story as both boys seem to carry much drama, but I must caution you not to jump to conclusions because . . .**_

_**. . . This is only the beginning.**_

Okay, so, this is my first Puppyshipping. Tell me what you think of it please. I'd be very grateful.  
My updating will be slow because I have some original stories I need to finish soon. But if I get good feedback, I will start on the first CH sometime in the next week.

Thanks for reading.

-Eamarat


	2. Chapter One: Joey

**Hello hello. Welcome. Here is the next chapter of The Prince and The Pauper.  
Now, before we get started for today, I would like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed, as it means a great deal to the author to read your comments about her story. There will be a personal thanks at the end of this chapter.  
So gather around, and I shall continue with this tale . . .**

_(Joseph Wheeler age 16)_

"Hey, Joey!" a boy with large amethyst eyes cried happily.

Joey turned and looked down at the short boy.

"Hi Yug'!" he replied with a smile.

"Do you wanna have a picnic with us Joey?" The petite boy looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Uh . . . who's "us"?" he asked slowly. He knew he had to turn down his best friend on the offer but he couldn't help but torture himself.

"Me, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, and Tristan," he said.

_Man, I really want to go!_ "What about Marik?"

Yugi scrunched up his nose adorably. "His mother is making him stay home and clean their house."

"Oh." Joey scratched the back of his head and looked around absentmindedly.

"So?" Yugi asked hopefully. Joey turned his attention back to his friend.

"Sorry, Yug'," he said sadly. "I've gotta get home and help my dad with some stuff." _I hate lying to him like this,_ he thought sadly. "It's just that I promised . . ." he trailed off.

He bit his lip and nodded. "Oh, okay, I understand." His face lit up as he suddenly smiled brightly. "Maybe next time!"

"Yeah . . . Maybe," he agreed with a small smile.

Yugi nodded once then turned around and bounded down the street in search of his other friends.

Joey stared at the small teenager's retreating form.

_Yeah Yug' maybe. Maybe when Hell freezes over._

_

* * *

_

"I . . . Dad? I'm home," the blonde boy called timidly as he walked into his house.

Silence.

"Dad?" He took a reluctant step farther into the house.

He yelped as a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder heavily.

"Where have you been, Boy?" his father whispered in his ear.

Joey swallowed, hard. "I-I came home as soon as lessons were done, Dad. J-just like you told m-me," he stuttered fearfully.

His father was silent for a moment and Joey just began to relax when his father shoved him to the floor, hard.

He lifted his arms to catch himself just in time and his fall wasn't quite so hard because of this.

His dear, wonderful, and kind father kicked him in the side once for good measure then crouched down to spit in his face.

"Get up, you worthless little shit, and make yourself useful," he commanded cruelly.

Joey got to his feet but kept his eyes downcast.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Boy!" his father screamed as he slapped him across the face.

Joey kept himself from wincing at the sharp sting of the slap and brought his brown eyes to meet his father's of like color.

"Get out of my sight, you make me sick," his father spat venomously.

"Yes, sir," Joey said almost inaudibly and quickly scurried out of the room.

_At least I wasn't hit _too_ much this time,_ he thought while rubbing his aching cheek. There would definitely be a bruise tomorrow.

He walked into his bedroom and fell face first onto his bed. He breathed deeply but sat up suddenly as dust tickled his nose. He sneezed.

"Ew," a high-pitched voice giggled.

His eyes hot open and blinked in shock at what he saw before him.

A little girl, no more than ten, with short, dark blonde hair and one ruby red and one ocean blue eye, was sitting on his bed . . . and she was covered in his spit.

"That's really gross, Joey," but she giggled again, contradicting her previous statement.

"I . . . Uh, how do you know my name?" was all he could manage in his state of shock.

She smiled brightly at him. "Silly Joey, I know everything here!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms open wide.

"Where's 'here'?" he asked cautiously.

The little girl looked at him oddly.

"Your dreams, of course," she said with a little roll of her eyes as if it was obvious.

And maybe it was, to everyone _except_ him.

"My . . . dreams?" She nodded.

And suddenly he was awoken by a loud and bright clash of thunder and lightning right outside his window.

He rolled onto his back and sat up.

He stared sullenly at the torrent of rain just outside his window.

_I hate the rain._

**And there you have the official Chapter One. Poor Joseph, having to lie to his friends. I feel so bad for him. But I must cut today's chitter-chatter short as the author wants a little time to talk, also. So here is a word, or two, from the author.**

Hi guys. Now, I'd like to say just a few things before I move on to the thanks:

*My update patterns are spastic, I try to keep on schedule with things but it never works. So if I update three days in a row, then drop off the face of the Earth for a month, I am terribly sorry in advance. I can't help things. I am going to be a Senior this year and my life is very hectic trying to get certain things done before August.

*I write on my laptop but my dial-up connector thing doesn't work(I have dial up at my house) so I have to go to my cousin's to update because he has wi-fi. I will post them from my house, by transferring the update from a memory stick, if I promised it to be posted at a certain time. (It takes forever to transfer stuff and it's too much of a hassle to do it constantly)

*Some things, in my stories, are off (though I try to make them as close to the original story/book/show as possible) and in most cases it can't be helped because I am not perfect; I do reread my stories before posting and usually again after posting. But if something's screwy or anything, let me know.

*I know you've probably heard it all before but, reviewing really does make me write faster. I enjoy reading comments and any thoughts anyone has on my stories. I take them to heart, I really do. So please review, because it's greatly appreciated.

*Oh, and this story has almost changed plots, thanks to Willowsnake. I have just started on the sequel to Shakespeare and Duel Monsters Don't Mix and it made me want to write something with lots of villains and monsters and such. But don't think the main plot is changing, because it's not. Seto and Joey are still soul-mates, Joey's still a puppy and Seto's still . . . Seto, it's just going to be more and go deeper now.

*I will try to update at _least_ once a week.

Okay, now we can move on to the thanks . . . I think . . .

Thanks to:

Willowsnake

Grace

DevilsNvrCry

MaximeLovez

You guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter Two: Seto

**Welcome once again to this tale of the hearts.  
Now, today we will see some of dear Seto's life. So hurry, hurry, and take your seats and I will start with a visit from little Mokuba . . .**

"Big Brother!" a raven-haired preteen yelled.

"Yes? Mokuba?" Seto asked kindly, albeit a little distractedly.

"Come play a game with me, Big Brother!" Mokuba implored.

Seto looked down at his unfinished work. Gozaburo had "told," read: threatened, him to have the work finished by the time he returned, which would be sometime soon, and he still had an unbelievable amount to go.

"Mokie, I don't-" he began but Mokuba cut him off.

"Oh, please! Please, please, _please,_ Big Brother!" he begged. He got on his knees in front of Seto and pulled off a pout _and_ puppy-dog eyes flawlessly.

Seto sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Fine," he relented and suddenly found himself with an armful of Mokuba.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Seto set the excited boy on the ground. "All right, all right. Let's go."

* * *

"But _Seto!_" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba," Seto said exasperatedly. "I did what you wanted. I played a game with you."

"But you only played _one game_, Big Brother!" he persisted.

"Mokuba," Seto said sternly.

"Fine!" the younger boy pouted. He suddenly lit up. "But tomorrow you have to play two games with me!" And with that, he scampered off.

Seto shook his head in amusement then turned back to the door of his study.

The door was cracked open.

He paused with his hand in midair then pushed the door open wide.

The room was dark; the only light in the room was that of the full moon shining in from the window opposite his desk.

"Gozaburo," the tall, ocean-eyed teen said formally with a small incline of his head.

"Seto," the teen's father replied disdainfully.

"Why are you here?" Seto got straight to the point.

"Cannot a father visit his eldest son to fulfill his fatherly duties?" Gozaburo asked innocently.

"Not if he does not act as a father should, no," Seto snapped. "What did you come here for, _father_?" he said through gritted teeth, practically spitting out the last word.

The older man dropped his innocent mask and glared at his eldest.

"I came to see if you finished the work I had given you, but it's clear you are nowhere near finished."

"I was distracted, I will finish-" Seto began but was interrupted.

"_Clearly._"

Seto inhaled deeply, relying on the one strand of patience that was left in his entire being.

"I will finish the work," he said icily.

"I should hope so, lest something," he paused then smiled cruelly, "_most unfortunate_ happen to that little rat you hold so precious." He turned with a flourish of his robes and walked out the door.

Seto sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

He had to finish reading a little under thirty books before sunrise.

"Hi!" a high-pitched voice squealed beside him.

Seto let out a strangled yell as he jumped up from his chair and spun around to-

-Stare at the giggling little girl in front of him.

She suddenly looked up and he got a clear view of her.

One eye was blood red and one was a glittery blue. Her hair was short and dark blonde.

"Hello?" he said warily, taking a step back from the odd girl.

"You look scared, Seto!" she giggled.

He gaped at her. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I know everything in dreams."

"You mean, this is a dream?"

She nodded sadly. "But I wish it wasn't," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

She looked up at him quickly. "Nothing, nothing! Time to get up!" she yelled.

He jumped slightly when a clap of thunder sounded extremely close to his window.

He stared out the window as rain began to fall thickly. A small smile suddenly appeared on his face; quickly blotting out the image of the odd little girl from his dream.

_I love the rain._

**And thus ends the next installment of The Prince and The Pauper. I hope you enjoyed it. Now hurry and tell the author what you thought . . .**

Thank you for the reviews, guys, they mean a lot to me.

This story just got real deep, real fast, so I hope you guys are ready for a ride.

The next CH might be about Mokuba and in first person POV. Is that all right? But it probably will be a pretty short CH.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, give me some feedback and tell me what you think!

-Eamarat


	4. Chapter Three: Mokuba

**Let's skip right to the story . . .**

I tiptoed down to the dark hallway, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. If anyone caught me, I'd be _dead._ Like, locked away in my room for eternity, dead.

I shuddered at the thought of never seeing sunlight again.

I cringed and froze when my foot nudged a pebble and it went skittering across the floor.

I waited to hear the sound of feet stomping as guards came to escort me to lifelong room imprisonment.

I waited, and waited, and let out a sign of relief when I heard nothing.

I continued walking.

Now, what am I doing that requires so much secrecy, you ask?

I'm going to see my best friend.

I've known her for several years; ever since her and her mother came to live in the palace.

She's got to be the sweetest girl I know . . . and the prettiest.

I stared at the thick wooden door before knocking once. She knocked back to let me know she was awake.

I pulled out the key I had gotten from Gozaburo's desk (he won't miss it for a few hours, right?), and unlocked the door.

The door swung opened to reveal Sereh and her dirty, rumpled dress.

I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Hi, Mokie!" she greeted, hugging me tight.

"Hey, Sereh," I replied. "I brought you some stuff." I held up the woven basket for emphasis.

"Really?" Her eyes got big and she smiled brightly.

I nodded and walked into the small room, immediately shivering as a cool breeze snaked across my skin.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked, concern lacing my tone. It wasn't like this last time I was in here and that was only a few nights ago.

She shrugged and pointed to the window; dingy and barely letting any of the moon's light through.

"The storm yesterday tossed something against the window and it cracked," she explained casually.

I gaped. "Then we have to fix it!"

"With what?" she asked pointedly.

"I'll bring something to fix it next time I come," I promised.

"All right," she said softly.

We stood there for a second until the silence became unbearable. I cleared my throat.

"I, uh, brought you some things." I reached down into the basket and pulled out two apples.

I handed them to her and she cradled them to her chest.

"I love apples," she whispered with a small smile.

"I know."

I pulled out other fruits and vegetables, two hard-boiled eggs, a jug of water, and some hard-crust bread.

"Eggs?" she asked confusedly. I nodded. "How am I supposed to cook them?"

"They're already cooked," I explained. She nodded and looked at the other things.

"Oh! And I brought you a comb, since you said your other one broke," I exclaimed, pulling the comb from the bottom of the basket.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" she cried and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

Yes, I'll admit, I have a little bit of a crush on her.

"Oh Mokie, I could just kiss you!" I blushed.

Okay, maybe more than a _little bit._

"N-no, Sereh, it's fine. You don't have to do t-that," I tried to reason.

"Are you . . . are you blushing, Mokuba?" she asked when she pulled back to look at me.

"N-no!" I tried to argue but she just giggled.

"Okay, Mokie. I believe you," she smiled.

I returned the smile but soon felt it fade as I realized I had to get back to my room soon.

"Sereh-" I started but she held up a hand.

"I know, Mokie, you've gotta get back to your room. I'll see you in a couple of days, all right?" she said softly.

"All right," I agreed.

I stepped out of the door and walked down the hall sullenly. I can't wait till I see her again.

* * *

"Hi, Mokuba!" Akio said as soon as I fell asleep.

"Hi, Akio," I said quietly.

"You and au- Serenity are so cute!" she giggled. I looked at her sharply.

"How do you know about Sereh?" She stared at me.

"You were thinking about her when you fell asleep," she explained and I nodded. That made sense.

"So what do you want, Akio?" I hadn't seen much of her the last few nights.

The dark-blonde haired girl smiled.

"I want you to help me get Seto together with someone," she said matter-of-factly.

"Who? Big Brother doesn't want anyone."

Akio grinned. "But he _needs_ this person."

**There ends chapter three. I hoped you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.

-Eamarat


	5. Chapter Four: Joey

**Let's see what Joseph's up to, shall we?**

* * *

Joey swerved around people as he rushed through the Domino Marketplace.

He was supposed to meet Yug' and Yami at Yug's grandfather's booth that afternoon.

Unfortunately, his father had wanted to "speak" with him and now he was late.

He heard someone call his name behind him and turned his head, as he was still speed walking, and ran right into someone, hard, knocking him onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you mutt," a deep voice growled irritably.

Joey looked up, and up, and up, at the man but only received a bright glare from the sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand and blinked away the spots, now getting a clearer image of the man; teenager, really, he didn't look much older than Joey.

The teen's eyes were an icy, crystal blue and sharp as a tack. His hair was a medium brown with little flecks of darker brown throughout, and not a hair was sticking up anywhere on his head. His features were sharp and angled, high cheekbones and a strong chin. He was tall and had a slender body cloaked in richly colored garments.

He saw the teen's blue eyes narrow, as they turned glacial.

"What are you staring at, you filthy mutt?" he growled.

Then his words registered to the boy sitting in the dirt.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Joey asked lowly.

"Mutt. I call you what you are: a lowlife, filthy _mutt,_" the brunette spat.

Joey jumped to his feet and stepped closer to the teen.

"I am not a mutt!" he snarled.

"You act like one," the teen goaded.

"I d'not, asshole!" Joey's words began to slur together as he got angrier, just as his father often did.

"The temper of a mutt, also," he mocked.

"Shuddup, you . . . you- ah!" Joey let out a scream of frustration.

The blue-eyed teen in front of him only smirked.

"Hey!" someone to the left of Joey yelled and he saw the cold teen in front of him sharply turn his head towards the high-pitched call.

Suddenly, the taller of the two turned and headed in the direction in which the call came from.

"Hey! Hey, I'm not done talkin' to ya, ya jerk!" the shorter hollered fiercely over the bustling crowds of the marketplace.

But the teen didn't turn around to answer, he only raised his hand and flicked his wrist curtly.

Joey huffed, still pissed, and then suddenly cursed as he remembered he was supposed to meet his friends.

_What the hell was that guy's problem?_ Joey roared to himself.

Joey then stomped to his best friend's house, cursing the blue-eyed teen all the way.

* * *

"Know what I heard?" Anzu asked casually as they sat under a tree near the marketplace.

"What?" Yugi asked politely while the rest chose to remain silent.

"The Crown Prince came to the marketplace today," she said matter-of-factly.

"And we would care, why?" Joey asked, possibly a little too sharply, as he was still sore about the stranger calling him a mutt.

"Still upset because of that man punching you, Joey?" He'd fibbed and told them a random man had come up to him, called him a few names, punched him, and ran off. They'd believed it because, well: it explained why he was so late, he just had that kinda bad luck, and it was Joey, there's bound to be a few people with a grudge on him.

Joey touched the tender flesh around his eyes that was swollen and had turned a deep purple; he grimaced as a deep throb rushed through his head.

"Yeah, I mean, it just came out of nowhere!" Which was true, he hadn't seen his father's fist coming until it connected with his face.

Ryou, sitting beside him, made a sympathetic noise and patted his shoulder.

"Yugi! Could you come help me with this?" Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, asked, indicating to a large box.

"Sure Grandpa!" Yugi stood up and stretched then proceeded to go aid his grandfather.

"I'll help you, Yugi," Yami offered, standing up as well. Yami caught up with Yugi and grasped the smaller boy's hand.

Yugi and Yami were soulmates: their souls were destined to be together, linked like a puzzle through eternity.

Yami now lived with Solomon and Yugi; his parents had died many years ago when Royal Guards murdered them in cold blood. Yami was destroyed; the only person he talked to it about was Yugi.

Joey stood. "I should probably get home, guys," he informed them.

"But why, Joey? You just got here!" Tristan argued.

"I know, but I promised my dad I wouldn't be gone too long."

"Are you sure you can't stay just a _little _longer, Joey?" This from Anzu.

He shook his head. "Sorry guys. I'll see y'all later," he said as he turned away from them and began to walk away.

"Okay, see ya!" they yelled.

Truth be told, he hadn't promised his dad anything. He was about to leave to meet up with the gang and his father just came out of nowhere and started screaming at him. A few "words" later and his father swayed once, twice, and fell to the floor in a dead heap.

Now he was hurrying to get home before his father woke up or he'd be in some deep shit. Not like that wasn't unusual when around his father, though.

Joey came to an abrupt halt just outside his front door. He pressed his ear against the door to see if his father was awake.

Silence.

He opened the door cautiously and shut it quietly.

He peered into the hall to see his father's limp form still occupying the same spot as earlier.

He breathed out a sigh of relief then made his way to his bedroom.

He sat on the bed and, slowly, his eyes closed as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Hi Joey!" someone squealed.

Joey whirled (he hadn't known he was standing) to face the voice.

"Hi? Who are you?" he asked the dark blonde little girl.

She pouted. "Joey, you mean you don't remember me?" she whined.

"Of course I remember you. But I don't actually know who you _are," _he complained.

"Oh. I'm Akio!" she said happily.

"Akio . . .?" he prompted.

"You can just call me Akio!" she giggled.

"Um . . . Okay, Akio," he said warily.

"Do you love anyone, Joey?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"U-uh, what?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Do you love anyone?" she asked again.

"Well, yeah. I love 'Ren and Yug' and-" she cut him off with a wave of her little hand.

"No, no. I mean . . . do you _love_ anyone?" she asked, putting emphasis on "love."

"Not really. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There's no one you can't get out of your head? No one?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Not at the moment."

"Oh." She frowned.

She looked up at Joey and smiled brightly. "You'll love him soon enough."

His jaw dropped. "How did you . . .?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Gotta go!" and she disappeared.

"Wait . . ." he said aloud to himself. Suddenly, he looked up, and shouted:

"I don't even like boys!"

* * *

**Straight to the author . . .**

Seems like it's been a while since I've posted and I think it has.  
The writing process is going a little slow right not but it should pick up fairly soon.  
I thank anyone who has reviewed.

Does anyone have any ideas who Akio is? I'll PM you a cookie if you get it right. (::)

Ciao.

_-Eamarat_


	6. Chapter Five: Serenity

**Today you get some answers.**

**Early A/N****; **to those who replied to my question in the last CH: Yes, Akio _**IS**_ the little girl from CH two. She's in every CH so far, except the Prologue.

* * *

"Akiiio! I know you're here! Come out; come out, wherever you are!" I called to the little girl.

Akio was nine, _excuse me_ "nine and three quarters," and an absolute force to be reckoned with. A whirlwind in her own right. Every time she drags me into her dreams, well, technically, they're _my _dreams too but I share and yeah . . .

. . . Really confusing.

Anyway, she's always hyper and _way_ too happy for her own good, but she's still a child so I couldn't really fault her for her innocence.

I sighed and looked under the dream bed.

"Akio!" I grumbled. "I give up! Come out right now or I'm telling your Daddy."

I heard her whine but she came out from behind a door nonetheless.

She paused as she neared me and suddenly broke out on a grin.

"I know that look. What are you thinking about now?"

She smiled sweetly. "You can't tell on me," she stated triumphantly.

"Why can't I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because, you can't get to my real Daddy, and Daddy now doesn't know me." She froze and frowned.

Her little shoulders slumped. "He doesn't know me," she whispered sadly. I watched her with a heavy heart.

Her eyes welled up and she began to take shallow breaths quickly.

"Akio, baby, don't breathe like that. Take slower breaths," I told her but she didn't listen and her breathing became more rapid.

"My Daddy doesn't know who I am!" she yelled.

"I know, baby, I know," I tried to soothe her but tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she swayed.

"Daddy!" she cried out suddenly and disappeared.

I stared around the empty dream room before feeling myself awake into the real world.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked twice to clear my vision.

I sat up and looked around the room gloomily. I was feeling very lonely all of a sudden.

A knock at my door caused me to jump. I stared at the door with wide, startled eyes. Who could that be?

Mokie isn't due back for a few days at least and no one else really comes up here.

I sat frozen in shock as the person on the other side knocked again.

How did I get in the position of being locked in a room in the palace, you wonder?

My mother went to the palace to look for a job as a maid or kitchen staff and consequently, getting us a place to stay. Just so happened that an advisor to the King (more commonly known as Royal Ass Kisser) was in the kitchen checking up on that night's dinner's progress (read: sneaking food) and noticed my mother. He immediately brought my mother to the King so he could "appreciate her beauty." Gross.

Then I began to wonder around the palace, in awe of course, as I had never seen such a massive structure. I bumped into someone as I came around a corner and that's when I met Mokuba Kaiba. We became fast friends and he let me sleep in his bed that night, promising to talk to the King the next day.

A few minutes after Mokuba had gone to speak to the King about my mother and me, a guard came through Mokuba's bedroom door.

I was confused at first but followed him nonetheless when he asked me to, trusting Mokuba.

Then he led me here, told me to stay, and left, locking the door behind him.

I sat on the floor in front of the door and stared at until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to Mokie pacing the floor worriedly. He's visited me every few days since and always brings things he knows will put a smile on my face.

The person on the other side of my door knocked a little harder and I sprung from spot on the bed; only to stare at the door warily, as if it'd bite me.

"Sereh, open up, it's me," I heard a familiar voice beg.

I opened the door to stare at a worn out-looking Mokie.

"Mokie, what are you doing here? What's wrong with your eye?" I questioned him urgently.

He shrugged and laughed nervously. "I uh, I fell down the stairs," he tried to explain it away the purplish bruise darkening around his eye but I wasn't fooled.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't get a bruise like that from falling down the stairs, Mokuba," I deadpanned.

He huffed. "Well, you probably could, if you fell the right way." His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

I shook my head. "Mokie, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't try to lie to me, I'll just outsmart you every time," I said with a smirk.

He pouted; his pouts were adorable.

"The bastard hit me," he said quietly, averting his eyes.

I sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind us.

"Where did you hear that kinda language?" I asked, slightly scolding. After all, he was eleven and shouldn't be saying those kinda things.

"I heard Seto call him that," he stated proudly.

"So you don't actually know what it means?" One eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"No . . . but if Seto said it then that must make it true."

"Whatever you say, Mokie." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He stared at me for a moment, looking a little apprehensive.

"Mokie?" I asked just as he blurted out:

"Do you know an Akio?"

I froze and gaped at him.

"Sereh?"

"I . . . Yeah, I do. . . . Why?" I asked suspiciously. _That little she-devil has been visiting his dreams without telling me!_

"Does she . . . visit your dreams?" he asked timidly.

"Yes . . ." I said cautiously. "Does she visit yours?"

He nodded. _I knew it!_

I sighed. "What do you wanna know about her?"

"How much do you know about her?" he returned.

I thought for a moment. I know a dang lot about her, actually. Where she came from, who her parents are, how she can connect dreams, why she came to me and will come to Mokie. The only thing I really don't know is the reason _why _she's here.

"Just ask me what you want," I told him.

"Why is she visiting our dreams?" he began.

"She needs our help," I answered.

"Why us? And help with what?"

"We're more likely to believe her than anyone else. And that . . . I don't actually know."

"How does she know our brothers?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, well, it's a little complicated and slightly unbelievable," I said awkwardly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Our brothers are soulmates," I whispered quietly.

"Soulmates?" He tilted his head adorably.

"Their souls are . . . connected," I tried to explained.

"Oh." He still didn't look like he understood completely.

"Never mind."

"But I still don't understand why she needs us to get them together," he mumbled.

"Because that's her-" and someone knocked at my door.

I squeaked and stared at Mokie with wide eyes.

He gulped soundly and took a step towards the door.

He pressed his ear to the door.

"Mokuba, I know you're in there," a cold voice grumbled suddenly.

Mokuba fell to the ground in surprise and let out a particularly girlish shriek.

I jumped to my feet and ran to the door, opening it slowly only to stare at the teenage man before me.

"Hi, Kaiba," I greeted timidly.

He grunted in acknowledgment and pushed into the room.

"Mokuba," he said sternly as he stared down at his younger brother.

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it when he'd fallen.

He scowled at his brother. "What are you doing here, Big Brother?"

Kaiba didn't answer him. "You're not allowed to be up here, Mokuba. Come along." Kaiba held out a hand to help him up.

"But _Big Brother!_" Mokuba whined, and then his eyes locked with mine.

I gave him a small smile and nodded in silent agreement with his older brother.

He stared at me for a moment longer before pushing Kaiba's hand away and standing up.

As he walked past me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight.

"I'll be back in a few days," he whispered lowly.

I nodded once to let him know I understood and pulled away.

He sighed once and walked out the door slowly.

A moment later, Kaiba followed without a sound or glance in my direction.

I sighed deeply once the door shut and fell back on my tattered bed.

My brother is supposed to fall in love with _him?_ Yeah, one of them will die before that happens.

* * *

I finally finished it, yaya!  
Hope it was enjoyable.

Let me know what you think!

-Eamarat


	7. Chapter Six: Mokuba

_(Four days later)_

"Mokie, I agree that we need to get our brothers together, I just don't know how to accomplish that," she said again.

I smirked. "Leave that up to me, honey," I assured her.

She stared at me for a second. "What did you just call me?"

I felt my face catch afire.

"I was just j-joking, Sereh," I stammered embarrassingly.

She grinned and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't think I wanna know," she mumbled.

"I have a plan that I think will work," I said nervously.

She raised a light eyebrow. "Really? Let's hear it then." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat once, twice then handed her a sheet of blank paper.

She looked at it then back at me.

"What's this?" she asked, confusion written all over her pretty face.

I mean, her _face_, just her face. It's not, a _pretty_ face or anything, just a face.

_Yeah._

"Mokie?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I jumped. "Huh? What? What did you say?"

"I said 'what's this?'"

"Um, paper?" I asked more than said.

She rolled her eyes. "I know what it is. I meant, why is this gonna help our brothers get together?"

"Oh." I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upward into a small grin. "Our brothers will do anything for us, especially if, say, we were in the hands of a _dangerous villain_."

She stared at me for a second before an evil grin unfurled on her face.

"Hand me a pen."

I passed her a pen from the basket and pulled out one for myself.

I wrote quickly but cautiously.

After all, we wouldn't want my brother to realize I wrote my own ransom note, would we?

* * *

It's short, I know. But it's kinda supposed to be a filler and an informative chapter, that way you'll know what's going on in the next chapter. And the next chapter is where (hopefully) it starts to get good.

Sorry you haven't seen much of Seto, you'll see more of him later though.

Now, I'll try to begin the next chapter this weekend but I don't think I will get to it because 1) I've been putting off a cartoon that I'm drawing for some friends and I need to finish it, and 2) Saturday's my birthday, and I wanna be lazy (not that I'm not lazy during the other days of the year, because I am).

Oh, and I need some help. See, I'm getting two kittens for my birthday but I need some names. I've picked out two boys' names in case they're both male (I don't know the genders) but I have no female names. So, give me ideas for girl names, but nothing silly please. xD

The two boys' names I have: Bane (stole it from Willowsnake =3 I just loved it!) and Chester (don't ask where that came from).

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

-Eamarat.


	8. Chapter Seven: Double

On one side of Domino, Joey opened his front door and stepped out.

His right foot moved and something, paper-like in sounding, crinkled.

He looked down at the now slightly wrinkled paper -his eyebrows rose in surprise- that had his name on the front.

He retrieved the paper and unfolded it, pressing it against his door and smoothing out the wrinkles.

He blinked at the neat handwriting for a few moments before actually focusing on the contents of the letter.

_Dear Joseph Wheeler,_

_We are aware that you are the brother of one, Serenity Wheeler, and must be informed of your beloved sister's impending death._

_In three days' time, as the full moon rises in the sky, your dearest sibling will be dead._

_To save from her this tragic fate, you must obey all orders and do exactly as you are told, got it?_

Joey nodded vigorously as if the ink and paper would recognize this as agreement.

_At exactly midnight tonight you will be at the decrepit water well behind the Domino Marketplace, failure to comply with this demand will result in your sister's loss of a finger._

_When you arrive at the previously mentioned location, a distinctly recognizable man will be present. Any harm that comes to him will be reciprocated tenfold to your dearest sibling._

_The third loose stone will guide you to the dragon's lair . . ._

Joey rubbed his eyes and read the letter three more times before sniffling.

A ransom note.

He'd heard about things like this. Some people take other people's loved ones and demand money so the loved one will return unharmed.

But Joey didn't have any money.

At least, not a lot; he had a little bit of money from helping Yugi's grandfather with some things around the game booth.

_I was saving it to buy some new cards but . . . I'd do anything for 'Ren._

Joey spun on his heel and ran back into his house, straight to his room; hell-bent on saving his little sister.

On the other side of Domino, Seto stretched as he stood up. He was finally finished with the last book that Gozaburo has given him to read.

The last one for today, that is. Tomorrow he'd have another thirty.

He sighed tiredly and walked down the hall towards Mokuba's room.

He'd promised the boy at breakfast that, after he finished his lessons, he would spend the rest of the day with him.

"Mokuba?" He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he realized the door was already open.

Almost hesitantly ('almost' because Seto _never_ hesitated about _anything_) he pushed the door open.

He stepped inside, cautious of a surprise attack by his sibling but froze when he realized no one was in the room.

His heart began to beat quickly as a thought flitted through his mind: _what if someone took Mokuba?_

But no, that was impossible. There were guards everywhere; no one would be able to sneak him out of the palace.

_What if a snake infiltrated the guards? _A trusted guard could have easily weaseled him out of the palace.

"Mokuba!" he said sharply, hoping to God that his little brother was just playing some sick joke on him. But when he got no response, he began to roam around the room, furiously ripping apart the room in search of his brother.

He ten minutes he stopped and sighed, finally realizing that his brother was not in his room.

He breath hitched in his throat when his gaze locked onto a starch sheet of paper with his name written on the front.

He lifted the paper and unfolded it, his expression unreadable.

He read the contents of the letter with a grim frown:

_Prince Seto Kaiba,_

_We have your brother, Mokuba Kaiba, and if you follow our orders, we will spare his life._

_Tonight, at midnight, you will be at the abandoned well behind Domino Marketplace; alone._

_Don't even think about running to the guards or your dear father or there will be consequences._

_A blonde boy will come to the well after you arrive, and I suggest you don't make enemies._

_You have three days before your brother is gone._

_I would move quickly if I were you._

Seto read the note once more then let out an enraged growl.

He walked to his room quickly and grabbed a cloak, planning on hunting down his brother's kidnapper(s). But then he froze and something hit him:

Midnight was still several hours away and even if he did go to the well earlier than he was supposed to, how would he know what to do next?

He let out a frustrated snarl and rubbed his eyes, pressing his fingers in agitatedly.

There was only one option left: he had to wait until midnight.

* * *

Yay! I got it out. And on my birthday too! :D

Hope you liked it; tell me what you think.

Oh, I got my kittens: Ivy and Bane. :3

-Eamarat


	9. Chapter Eight: Double

Minutes to midnight, both boys had already snuck out of their respective homes and were quickly creeping toward the abandoned well.

Seto arrived first and huffed when he realized that he would have to wait. He leaned his back against a tree and got comfortable.

But Joey arrived less than thirty seconds later. He walked quietly and froze when he saw a tall figure with his back against a tree; he was not facing the well and Joey had yet to see the other's face.

He growled low in his throat and marched toward the unmoving man.

Joey felt his anger rising to a dangerous level.

He wrapped his hand around the taller one's elbow and yanked; attempting to dislodge the other.

But the other didn't budge.

Instead, Seto turned and calmly looked down at the fuming blonde.

He raised an eyebrow mockingly, and said, "Yes?"

"_You!_ Where's mah sista', ya bastard!" the blonde all but screamed.

Seto stared at him emotionlessly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, mutt," Seto said with a smirk.

"Yes you do! You have her! You have my baby sister! Where is she? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Joey knew his breathing was getting faster and if he didn't slow down, he knew he would pass out but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Mutt," Seto said slowly. "If you don't calm down you are going to pass out."

The smaller boy shook his head helplessly as his vision swam.

Seto caught the blonde in his arms as the younger boy's legs gave out from under him.

Both boys relaxed instantly as soon as their bare flesh brushed against each other's.

Joey closed his eyes and opened them when he heard the tall boy gasp.

He stared at the dragons in front of him.

One was black with soft red eyes; the other was stark white and had sharp, cold blue eyes.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he heard the other whisper, awe evident in his voice.

The said Blue Eyes White Dragon gave a mighty roar.

"I've read about them," the brunet said in amazement.

"What's the other one called," Joey whispered, afraid he would make them go away if he spoke too loud.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon," Seto answered absentmindedly.

Joey looked up at the other boy and blushed when he realized the other boy still had him in his arms.

"You can put me down now," Joey said softly, still blushing.

The taller of the two looked down at the smaller boy who had a tiny, shy smile on his lips.

Seto felt his heart skip a beat. _Lips. His rosy, full lips; I wonder if they're as soft as they look and-_

_-And what the Hell am I _thinking? He asked himself in outrage. He was about to reply sharply but the blonde spoke up.

"Um, h-hey, what's the white one doin'?" the other boy asked confusedly while tugging on Seto's shirt.

Seto looked up sharply to see the slightly larger white dragon lick his lips and stare at the smaller black dragon warmly.

Blue Eyes let out a deep rumble and took a step closer to Red Eyes.

"What's goin' on?" the brown-eyed boy whispered apprehensively.

Seto knew by the Blue Eyes' lust filled eyes exactly what was about to happen next.

"Blue Eyes is about to claim Red Eyes."

Brown eyes widened comically.

Without another word, Seto pulled Joey more securely into his arms and turned away from the dragons.

He walked a few feet towards the well, away from the dragons, and set Joey down.

Neither looked back to the mating pair so neither noticed both disappearing as soon as the teens broke contact.

* * *

I know it's short but it's building up to some stuff. Stuff that I'm really excited about.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review.

-Eamarat


	10. Chapter Nine: Double

"Would you just shut up and get the damned note?" Seto complained.

Joey huffed and crossed his arms. "I won't get it until you promise," he stated.

"Fine!" Seto snapped. "You want me to promise, I will!"

Joey waited for a second while Seto said nothing. "Then promise, Seto."

"Don't call me Seto; it's Kaiba to you."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _Kaiba. _Just promise me so we can find our siblings."

This is how it's been for the past several hours. Neither boy wanted to relent until finally Seto gave in.

Seto exhaled sharply and glared at the other boy. "I promise I won't call you a mutt anymore," he said through gritted teeth.

Joey grinned. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, _Seto?"_ the blonde teen mocked.

Seto growled.

"You're right. Now, please locate the note so we can find my brother and your sister," he said.

Joey nodded and got down on his knees. He ran his fingers over the stones on the well, searching for 'the third loose stone.'

He felt the first loose stone at the top of the well; he pushed it gently and it went tumbling into the dark hole in the center.

Seto watched this process with an eyebrow raised delicately.

_I don't like this, _he thought.

_Why not? _his mind questioned.

_Because,_ he huffed internally.

_Because . . . you think bad things when he's crouched like that?_ It asked innocently.

_What? NO! He's just a mutt! A stupid, insignificant, disgusting-_

_-Beautiful, charismatic, passionate puppy, t_he voice carried on.

_No._

_Really? You seem happy to see him like that,_ the voice stated smugly.

Seto looked down in horrified realization.

He spun around in a dignified manner (because everything he does is with dignity) toward the orange and pink horizon; indicating the incoming sun.

He was trying to will away his erection with harsh words and silent pleads when he heard Joey speak.

"I found it!" the smaller teen cried happily.

Seto almost smiled when he heard the childlike glee in the other boy's voice.

Almost.

_What in Hell is wrong with me?_

"Here's the note, Seto!" Joey said excitedly.

"Then read it, Mu-" Joey gave Seto a sharp look. Seto sighed then grinned wickedly. "-Puppy."

Joey saw red. "You _promised,_ ya bastard!"

Seto raised a finger confidently.

"I promised not to call you a _mutt_, so I can technically call you puppy all I want."

Joey growled but said nothing.

He looked down at the sheet of paper and read it silently while Seto stood impatiently.

"What does it say?" Seto blurted when he could take no more.

Joey handed Seto the note with a depressed look on his face.

_Greetings Seto and Joseph,_

_By now you have met one another and have realized we have both your siblings._

_Now, the determining of both your siblings' life spans is decided upon by you both: fail to make it before three days and the time is up, failure to comply makes it happen oh so much sooner._

_Here are you directions to the next note: walk east for three miles until you reach a small, crystalline pond, then walked north for eight miles and you will come upon an old, mangled oak, once again you will go east for only two miles and then you will find the dragon's lair. _

_Into the healing tree will you find strength . . ._

Seto stared at the note for a moment longer before thrusting it into Joey's hands.

"Wha?" Joey asked, dumbfounded when Seto looked at the sky, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Come puppy, we have a long way to go."

* * *

It's short, again, BUT I'm still working towards something.

I would've made it longer but that would've been dragging it on in my opinion.

Someone asked where Mokuba and Serenity are, they will be back, but not for a few CHs.

Anywho, thank you for reading and please review!

Oh, and does anyone know of any good puppyshipping stories?

I prefer them to be long, as I read fast, but I will read one shots and things alike also.

Thank you!

-Eamarat


	11. Chapter Ten: Seto and Joey

**Do read my A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Slow down, Seto! You're going too fast!" Joey panted at the older male.

"_You're_ going too_ slo_w! Why can't you pick up the pace?" Seto argued.

"If you would have let me rest when I wanted to then maybe I wouldn't be this tired!" Joey said breathlessly.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen down that hill then we would have time to let you rest!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have fallen down the hill!"

"Next time you should use all four paws like you're supposed to," Seto said icily.

Joey snarled. "I'm not a dog!"

"Sure you aren't," Seto said calmly.

"I'm not!" Joey growled.

"Sure, whatever. Come on, Pup." Then Seto began to walk quickly in the same direction as before.

But twice as fast.

Joey followed with a deep sigh but soon became winded because of the quick pace he had to use to be able to keep up with Seto's long, and very fast, legs.

A few minutes later, a cry echoed throughout the forest.

"_Slow down!"_

_

* * *

_

"Finally!" Joey exhaled noisily as both boys stared up at the twisted, gnarled, enormous oak.

"Let's go," Seto said as he turned east and began to walk.

"Wait! I'm hungry! Can't we find something to eat first?" The blonde pouted at the brunet's retreating back.

Seto stopped, bent down, and picked up a stick. He tossed it over his shoulder at the smaller teen.

"What's this for?" Joey asked, picking up the stick.

"You said you're hungry," Seto said cryptically.

"Yeah, so?" Joey asked quizzically.

"You can chew on that until you can find some dog food."

"Hey! I am not a dog!"

"You're right," Seto said suddenly.

Joey froze. "I-I am?"

"No, you're not. You're a puppy."

Joey sighed; he wasn't going to get into this again.

"Whatever, Seto."

The silence grew the farther they walked.

After an hour, the silence became unbearable for Joey.

"So . . ."

Seto scoffed. "Yes?"

"I . . . forgot what I was gonna say . . .," he said embarrassingly.

Seto sighed. "Sure, Puppy."

Joey felt his face heat up.

He put a hand to his cheek and he swallowed hard.

_Why am I blushing?_ he though incredulously.

_Could it be because you like him?_ a deep voice rumbled.

Joey's eyes widened and he looked around frantically.

_Am I hearing things now?_

_Yes. You are,_ came the voice once again.

_Wha? Who's saying that?_

_I am, _it replied.

_Who are you?_ he asked. He was starting to feel rather silly.

_The voice in your head, obviously, _it said sarcastically.

_I know _that!_ What I wanna know is what you're doing in my head! _Joey complained.

_Talking to you,_ it said simply.

_Ugh. You're impossible!_

The voice sounded smug. _Technically, _you're _the_ _impossible one, because I'm a part of you._

_Whatever! _Joey mentally groaned when he heard the Voice laughing.

_Why are you talking to me, anyway?_ Joey asked the Voice.

_Because of that fine piece of ass in front of you,_ It snickered.

Joey was sure even the tips of his toes were red. _W-ha!_

_Oh, please. You stare at his ass like a starving man stares at a table full of food._

_N-no! No, I don't! I don't do that. No!_

_Admit it, you like him, _it said.

_God, no!_

"_God, no!" you don't like him? Or "God, no!" you won't admit it? _It questioned.

"Ah! Leave me alone!" he screamed. He froze when he saw Seto turn around and stare at him.

"What?" Seto was looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Uh, never mind," Joey said sheepishly. He was trying desperately to ignore that voice.

"Whatever Puppy. Hurry up; I see an opening up ahead."

Joey blushed again and what the Voice said passed through his mind.

_Do I like Seto?_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if it sucks. But at least we're getting SOMEWHERE! :3

Check out my profile. I've got a thing put up for a friend's website, please check it and the site out. Pleeeeeeeease? I'll love you forever!

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Eamarat


	12. Chapter Eleven: Seto and Joey

Both boys gaped at the sight they were witnessing.

Dragons! Everywhere!

Short one, tall ones, green ones, and pink ones. There were some with large horns and other with spikes trailing down their spines. Some had large eyes and were as big as the trees!

One even changed colors!

They were all roaming inside a canyon with many caves lining the walls. It was like a dragon town!

Joey stared at the dragons in awe and he suddenly had a thought:

_I wonder if the Red Eyes dragon is here?_

His eyes widened when a medium sized dragon walked by. Its feet were a dark emerald green but the green got lighter and soon faded to white at about mid-stomach. Its head was bald and shiny like a pearl.

Joey lifted his foot to step out of the brush to ask the green dragon about the Red Eyes when he felt a hand grip his upper arm and yank him onto his butt.

"Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his sore rear.

"Shh!" Seto hissed.

"Why'd ya do that, Seto?" he whined sullenly as he watched the green and white dragon walk out of sight.

"You stupid puppy! He could've killed you!" Seto scolded.

Joey pouted. "But he could've helped us!" he argued.

"Or eaten us!" Seto countered.

Joey huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Come on pup, we have to find 'the healing tree.'" Seto grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him away from the edge of the canyon.

Joey felt himself blush.

A few feet away from the canyon Seto stopped and looked around.

Joey pulled the note from his pocket and read it once more.

"_and then you will find the dragon's lair."_

He read the next line.

"_Into the healing tree will you find strength . . ."_

"Seto!" Joey yipped suddenly.

"What is it, Pup?" Seto asked, looking at the younger boy questionably.

"The dragon's lair!" he exclaimed, shoving the note in the older boy's face.

"Yeah, that's what the note said. But what about it . . .?" Seto trailed off as realization struck. "Oh, _Hell _no!"

Joey nodded vigorously. "We have to, Seto! Don't you want to find Mokuba?"

Seto sighed. "Fine, but how do you suppose we get _into_ the cave."

Joey shrugged. "We'll just have to sneak into each one until we find 'the healing tree,'" he said simply.

Seto groaned. "Then how do you suppose we sneak by the drago-" but a deep voice behind them spoke up.

"Well, well, _well,_ what do we have here?"

* * *

Again, I know it's short but the next chapter will begin to get into some stuff.

Thanks for reading and please review!

-Eamarat


	13. Chapter Twelve: Seto and Joey

**Recap: "Well, well, **_**well,**_** what do we have here?"**

Joey gasped as something grabbed the back of his tunic and lifted him off the ground.

He cried out as something sharp sliced the flesh on his back.

Seto spun around at the sound and his eyes flashed.

The green and white dragon Joey had seen earlier had Joey by the back of his tunic.

The dragon hadn't looked all that big or scary from far away; now he looked much, much bigger and much, _much_ scarier.

Joey cringed then whimpered as the dragon snorted hot, musky air over him.

Seto's eyes darkened.

"Well aren't you just a _tasty_ little thing," the large dragon rumbled.

Joey's head shot up to look at the dragon but flinched when the skin around his, now burning cuts, pulled.

Seto saw the flinch and his eyes turned black.

"Y-you can t-talk?" Joey stuttered.

The large dragon stared at him for a moment then chuckled darkly.

"Of course. What did you think I would do? Bark? _Chirp?_" he, at least he _sounded_ like a he, said sarcastically.

Joey looked down, ashamed. "N-no, I-I didn't-" but he was cut off.

"Put him down," was growled.

The dragon was alert immediately; it sounded like another dragon. No civil dragon should be this far away from the caves.

"Who goes there?" he boomed.

"Put. Him. Down. _Now,_" Seto snarled menacingly.

The large green and white dragon looked down in surprise.

The blue-eyed teen was glaring daggers at the dragon.

"Did you just order your superior, _human?" _the dragon snarled with amusement.

Seto bared his . . . fangs?

Since when did human boys have fangs?

"Are you sure I cannot have just a little taste? He looks so _delicious," _the dragon continued to taunt.

Without waiting for the brunet's answer, the dragon turned with Joey still in his grasp, and began to walk away.

Then Joey awoke from him stupor. "Seto!"

Seto let loose a ferocious snarl.

"**Mine!**" he roared.

"Yours?" The green and white dragon turned and blinked at him innocently.

"**My mate!**" he thundered. "**Mine!**"

Seto let loose an ear-splitting scream as he dropped to his knees. White scales began to slide from his skin, he grew larger, and within the blink of an eye, Seto opened his eyes as the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"_Seth?"_ asked the now smaller dragon in frantic confusion. The smaller dragon suddenly released his grip on the blonde teen and dropped to his knees with a bow. "My lord! You have returned to us!" he cried joyously.

Seto blinked at him in confusion.

Just minutes ago, he had gotten so angry that he felt ready to turn into some kind of beast. Then there was an excruciating pain and everything went hazy. He was still conscious but everything had a distinct haze to it; like a room dimmed just before the sun is completely gone.

He blinked again. Why did everything seem so small? And why did the dragon call him "Seth"?

He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was, "**My mate!**"

He growled at the other dragon and the smaller one bowed submissively.

A soft whimper caught Seto's attention.

He stared down at the tiny blonde, moving painfully on the ground.

Then a thought entered his mind, as clear as day: my mate.

He bent down and used his snout to nuzzle the semi-conscious boy.

"Mm, Seto," the boy moaned, making the bigger dragon purr happily.

"**Mine**," Seto rumbled. He inhaled deeply then let out a panicky whine. He smelt blood, his mate's blood! His mate was hurt!

He tore the fabric away from his mate's torso and licked the tan chest gently.

Joey moaned.

Distantly, Seto was happy and would have purred if he wasn't so determined to find out why he smelled his mate's blood.

He grabbed Joey's arm gently and turned him onto his stomach. He hissed at what he saw.

Deep gashes littered the blond boy's back.

He looked at the other dragon and snarled.

The green and white dragon fled.

Joey whimpered in pain when the wounds bled a little more.

_How could he do this to my mate! Joey's so small, so fragile, so _precious! Seto thought, enraged.

Seto slid his large paws (AN: hands? Not sure which word would describe better) under the small blonde and lifted him up.

He froze when Joey moaned in pained.

"**Joey?**" he asked.

"Seto," Joey whimpered.

"**What Joey? What's wrong?**" he fretted.

"Hurts," Joey said tearfully.

"**What hurts? Tell me what hurts, Joey,**" he pleaded with the teen.

"Everything," the blonde whispered.

Seto took a closer look at the wounds on Joey's back.

An oily substance covered some of the gashes.

A low, furious rumble started in Seto's chest.

Poison.

Seto turned Joey onto his back, careful of his wounds, and stalked towards the canyon.

"Seto?" He heard Joey ask weakly.

"**Yes?**" he asked gruffly.

"Am I seeing things or are you really Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Joey asked faintly.

A laugh bubbled up in Seto's chest and instantly any tension or anger he was feeling before vanished.

"**You're not imagining things, Pup,**" he replied.

"I'm not a dog!" Joey argued but with much less vehemence than before.

"**How are you feeling, Puppy?**" A change of subject was good.

"Like you're sitting on my chest."

Seto looked down to see that Joey was breathing hard and was rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Seto . . . I-I can't see anything!" Joey suddenly yelled, hoarsely, only a second before he went limp in Seto's arms.

Seto nuzzled the top of his mate's head and looked up to see a large cave.

He rushed in and gave a low, non-threatening growl.

"_Coming, I'm coming,_" a sweet voice sang.

Soon, a slender, dark red dragon emerged.

"_Oh my, what do we have here?_" she said in obvious shock.

"**Please. You've got to he**," his voice cracked and grew higher in pitch as he felt himself shrinking back to him human size, "-help him. Please," he begged.

The, now, large, and obviously female, dragon looked at Seto before looking at the pale and unconscious blond boy in the brunet's arms.

"_Come with me,_" she instructed and walked back into the back of the cave.

Seto had no choice but to follow.

The cave ended in a little round room, drenched heavily with smells of herbs and incense.

"_Now, set the young man here_," said the female dragon, motioning to a large stone table.

Seto set Joey belly down on the table.

He tore his robe off, bundled it up, and placed it under Joey's head to keep the cool stone away from his face.

"_Him being your mate and all, I assume that_ you _didn't do this?_" she asked as she inspected the claw marks.

Seto blushed a deep red.

"How did you know that he is my mate?" he asked warily.

She looked at him and grinned; at least he thought it was a grin. It was somewhat creepy.

"_I didn't._" Another creepy-grin.

"Is Joey going to be okay?" Seto thought a subject change was in order.

She looked down at the blonde boy and nodded as if to reassure herself.

"_He should be fine once we get a little elixir in him." _She walked around the room, looking around and under things. She picked up a small wooden bowl and turned it upside down, giving it a few good, hard shakes.

"_Oh, darn, I'm out of Aspen bark. What's your name?_" she asked suddenly.

Surprised, he blurted out, "Seto Kaiba."

"_Seto, would you be a dear and get me some more Aspen bark? There is a big one just to the right of my cave. It's a big, white barked tree. Can't miss it._"

Seto nodded and took the bowl from her to collect the bark.

Just as she'd said, the tree was hard to miss with its long, swooping branches and powder white bark.

He peeled away some of the bark from the tree until the bowl was stuffed.

When he was once again inside the room buzzing with various scents, he handed the bowl to the dragon and she sniffed them.

"_Ah, perfect. Thank you, Seto. I'm Ania, by the way,_" she said as she pulled some strips of bark from the bowl.

Seto nodded and waited while she mixed the bark into a bowl of water.

She inhaled again as the oil of the bark released into the air.

"_I just love Aspen. It heals everything: burns, scrapes, bites, poison. No wonder it's called the healing tree," _she laughed.

For some reason unknown to Seto, something in that sentence seemed incredibly familiar and important, but he couldn't place it.

He refocused back just in time to catch Ania's words.

"_-will have to have a talk about this with Gavin,"_ she was saying.

"Gavin?" Seto echoed.

"_Oh, right, right. He's a dark green and pearly white dragon. Ring any bells?_"

Seto snarled. "He's the bastard who did this!"

Ania nodded as if she was confirming something. "_I thought so. He's very paranoid about intruders and upcoming wars,"_ she explained.

"Wars?" he was beginning to feel like a parrot.

She shook her head. "_Like I said, he's paranoid. We haven't had the threat of war in over 250 years. Now, if you don't mind, please turn him over so he can drink this._"

Seto turned Joey over, still careful of the younger boy's wounds, and held him up while Ania poured the liquid into his mouth.

Together they got him to swallow most of the elixir.

Joey's body relaxed as the cooling liquid began to heal him.

"_The elixir will numb his body while it heals so he can lie on his back. Now he needs to be left alone," _she said.

"Can I stay here with him?" he asked nervously.

She smiled. _"You are his mate, I would expect you to."_ And with that, she walked out of the cave.

Seto sat down beside Joey's prone form warily.

He laid himself out on the hard stone and turned on his side to watch the other boy's chest rise and fall with each breath.

As he did this, his eyes locked onto the many scars and fading bruises along the pale chest.

_Who's hurt you like this, Puppy? _He ran his fingers across a scar.

A small smile suddenly adorned Joey's lips. A tiny little quirk, barely noticeable, but Seto caught it.

"I . . . I think I love you, Puppy." He wrapped his arm over the boy's chest, protectively curled into him, and fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

:D It's a long(er) chapter! *cheers* And we're actually getting somewhere! *double cheers*

And I just want to say that I am not a doctor, or healer person, so I suggest you don't peel off some Aspen bark from the tree in your backyard and dip it in water the next time you have a cold. I just remember hearing once that Aspen was used as medicinal stuff with the Mayans. I think they put it in aspirin too. Anyway, the description is probably pretty bad also because the last time I actually saw an Aspen in real life was, like, five years ago when we went on some Mayan tour thing in Honduras.

And I think that's it.

Reviews are love.

-Eamarat


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Seto and Joey

Joey opened his eyes slowly and stared at the stonewall in front of him.

His left cheek was numb and chilled from being pressed against the cool . . . stone?

_Stone pallet? Table . . ? What is this? Oh god! What if it's a sacrificial alter! I don't want to be sacrificed! _Joey squirmed as these thoughts rushed through his head.

"Stay still, Pup. I'm trying to sleep," came a mumble from behind him as an arm tightened around his waist.

The voice sounded like Seto's but not as _cold. _Joey looked down at the arm encompassing his waist.

Pale and thin.

He looked over his shoulder to see a head full of fine, brown hair.

Joey shifted. Then gasped as the skin on his back pulled, causing throbs of pain.

"Seto?" he rasped, his voice dry from disuse.

"Shh, Puppy," Seto whispered.

Then Joey felt something warm brush the back of his neck.

_Did . . . did Seto just kiss me?_ He felt his face blaze.

Seto pulled him closer and pressed his back against the taller of the two.

Joey whimpered when sharp pains shot up his spine.

Suddenly, the arm unwound from around his waist and he felt Seto sit upright behind him.

"Oh god, Pup. Did I hurt you?" Seto asked worriedly.

Seto's hands fluttered over Joey's torso and then he just . . . stopped.

He takes his hands away from Joey and rubs the back of his head.

"Um . . ." Seto trailed off uncertainly.

Joey blinked. _This,_ this uncertainty and . . . almost _warmth _coming from Seto was shocking to say the least. Joey, in all the two days he'd known the other, had never seen the other act with concern for _anyone._

_I haven't seen him around his little brother, but still!_

"I'm fine, Seto," he said softly, staring into those breathtaking ocean blue orbs.

_Breathtaking? His eyes aren't breathtaking. They're . . . _Joey cocked his head to the side unconsciously as stared deeper into the blue eyes of his thoughts

_. . . Magnificent and otherworldly, _came unbidden to his mind.

Joey suddenly felt an odd and indescribable urge . . . to _smile._

Therefore, he did.

Then something so amazing happened that Joey's breath was taken away.

Seto smiled back.

Joey felt himself flush.

Seto chuckled quietly and Joey felt his face heat up even more.

"_Are you both decent?_" a soft, melodic voice echoed around them.

Joey looked around in confusion. Then it dawned on him; they were in a cave!

But why they were here, he wasn't quite sure- he gasped. Yesterday! That dragon had shredded the skin on his back! He remembered now!

Then he fought off a new onslaught of a blush.

He remembered _everything!_ Including Seto calling him his "mate" and turning into the Blue Eyes White Dragon they'd seen the day before.

Joey gasped again.

"Answer me, Joey! What's wrong?" Seto said again, irritated, gripping the other's arm.

"You were Blue Eyes!" Joey blurted none too steadily.

Seto's eyes softened and he nodded slowly. "Yes, I was. Ania and I have concluded that It was brought out because of your endangerment," he explained.

"Why me? And who's Ania?" Joey asked.

"Why you what? And-" Seto was cut off by that same melodic voice.

"_I'm Ania._"

Joey whirled around to gape at the dark red dragon.

" . . ." And Joey stared.

"He seems to be shocked to see you, Ania," Seto said with amusement.

"_It seems so, Seto,_" she said.

Seto ran his fingers across Joey's smooth cheek.

Joey leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"Joey?" Seto asked, his fingers still gliding across that tanned cheek.

Joey "hmm'd" drowsily, his eyelids drooping as the repetitive motion of Seto's fingers almost lulled him to sleep.

Seto lifted his fingers from Joey's face and the blonde whined, distressed at the loss of contact.

Slowly, Joey opened his eyes to stare warily at Ania and Seto.

"Why did you call me your "mate" yesterday?" Joey asked suddenly.

Seto blinked, opened his mouth then closed it.

"You . . . remember that?" Seto asked weakly.

Joey nodded and a blush covered his cheeks.

Ania looked surprised. "_You didn't tell me that he didn't know, Seto._"

Seto looked at her and glared.

"What didn't I know?" Joey asked Ania.

"Don't answer-" but he was too late.

"_That you are Seto's mate,_" she answered simply.

"-that." Seto sighed.

"No, I'm not," Joey stated.

Ania looked at him strangely. "_That's not what Seto told me._"

Joey and Ania looked at Seto expectantly.

Seto, uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeted under their wondering stares.

"I . . . Yes," he said, shoulders slumping.

"Yes what?" Joey inquired.

Seto looked at Joey for a moment before exhaling noisily.

"Yes, Joey, you're my mate."

* * *

:D

I'm in Houston Texas right now and will be until Wednesday. So I'll probably get some more writing done before we go home.

The next chapter is very short but finished so I'll post it in a few minutes.

Thanks for reading and please review.

-Eamarat


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Seto and Joey

Joey looked at the other teen warily.

"Bastard," he said sadly.

He stood and began to walk slowly, and painfully, out of the cave.

Seto stared at his receding back in astonishment.

And he broke out of his daze with: "P-puppy! Wait! You'll hurt yourself!"

The blonde responded with a one-finger salute.

Ania giggled and Seto turned to glare at her.

"_What?_" she said innocently. "_It was funny._"

Seto huffed and went to find Joey.

Which didn't turn out to be all that hard.

He took three steps out of the cave and heard sniffling.

Assuming it to be Joey, he followed the sound.

And there sat Joey.

Seto watched his golden mate and a strong wave of love and tenderness washed over him; he had to brace himself to keep from falling over.

"Joey?" he said softly, moving towards the other boy slowly.

Joey sniffled and looked up at Seto with tear-filled eyes.

"Why do ya hate me, Seto?" Joey whispered brokenly.

"Hate you? Puppy, why would you think I hate you?" He helped the smaller boy to his feet and wrapped his arms around him.

Weakly, Joey pushed Seto's arms away from him.

He shook his head. "Why are ya lyin' ta me then, huh? Why are ya sayin' I'm yer mate when I'm not? Why are ya sayin' stuff like dat, Seto?" Tears were now running freely down Joey's flushed cheeks.

Seto gathered the quaking pup in his arms and kissed the tear tracks.

"I don't hate you, Pup, quite the opposite, actually. And I wouldn't lie to you about something this important." Seto nuzzled his head in the crook of Joey's neck and mumbled something else; but it was too muffled for Joey to understand.

"What did ya say, Seto? I couldn't understand ya."

Seto lifted his head. "I said . . ." He buried his face again. " . . . Iuvooupee."

"_Seto_," Joey whined.

"Okay, okay." Seto inhaled visibly.

"I . . . said . . . _I love you, Puppy_."

* * *

Told you it was short. But wasn't the ending so worth it?

This one was finished a minutes before I got to the hotel and I just got in the room so I haven't had a chance to re-read and check for errors and such so if you see anything, let me know.

Kay, that's all.

Please review.

-Eamarat


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Seto and Joey

"Y-you love me?" Joey stammered unbelievingly.

Seto nodded then did something that caught Joey completely off guard.

He pulled the fidgety blonde into his arms.

"S-Set- eek!"

Joey stared at the brunet . . .

Whose lips were attached to his own.

And the blonde, astonishing himself, felt his eyes flutter close.

But all too soon it was over and Joey felt the wind brush his now cooling lips as Seto pulled away.

Joey tried to catch the older boy's eye but Seto wouldn't look at him.

_Does he regret the kiss already?_ Joey thought fearfully then stopped himself and scoffed mentally. _Why should I care if he regrets a stupid, meaningless kiss?_

_I shouldn't care,_ he thought resolutely. _I know I shouldn't._

_But I do. _Joey sighed, part-content part-sullen.

Finally, "Do ya regret kissin' me, Seto?" Joey asked shakily, fearful of the answer.

Seto looked at Joey sharply. "Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"So you _liked_ kissin' me?" Joey asked hopefully.

Seto shook his head and, to assuage the pup's fear, pulled the smaller boy into himself.

"Of course, Pup," he reassured as his mouth claimed Joey's.

Joey wasn't any less shocked this time around but he did melt into the kiss faster.

Timidly, his arms came up and curled around Seto's neck.

He felt his feet rise, of their own accord, onto his tiptoes to get even closer to Seto.

He closed his eyes.

_I don't think I love Seto,_ Joey thought for on clear moment. _But I know I really like him._

His eyes now closed, his other senses doubled.

He felt fingertips ghost down his spine and slightly cooler air coming from the mouth molded against his own. Electricity tingled along the inside of his arms where bare flesh met. Tumultuous waves erupted in his stomach every time Seto's tongue brushed against his own.

The air around them grew heated and of one accord, they deepened the kiss.

Joey felt hands circle his waist and pull him tighter against the hard, lithe body in front of him.

Joey felt something building in the back of his mind but ignored it, thinking it only be apparent lust.

But that 'something' began to build; thicker, heavier, until Joey felt like his head was going to fall backwards. Then _it_ grew lighter suddenly, leaving him lightheaded, and began to pull tighter, as if stretching a piece of rubber. Tighter, tighter, until it was taut.

Then Seto exhaled softly into his mouth and _it_ _snapped_.

Pain exploded in the back of his skull and down his spine.

He pulled away from Seto and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He would've dropped to his knees had Seto not had a firm grip on him.

"ANIA!" He heard Seto bellow distantly.

His head fell limply against Seto shoulder as pain drained his body of strength.

"ANIA! Get the hell out here!" Seto roared again when his helpless little mate fell weakly against his shoulder.

"_What? What's wron- Oh, dear,_" Ania said worried as she rushed into sight.

"What's wrong with him?"

"_Oh, how foolish of me!_" she scolded herself.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?" he ground out.

Ania paused and then continued in an urgent tone.

"_There have been many things I have yet to tell you of, Seto. I-I don't know where to begin!_"

"Can't this wait?" he said between gritted teeth as his mate whimpered in pain.

The female dragon paused uncertainly.

"_Just comfort him, Seto. He is the uke and needs his mate."_

Seto nodded once and cradled his mate in his arms.

The next few minutes consisted of screams from both; one of pain and the other of grief for his mate. But Seto continued to whisper words of love and encouragement to the smaller boy.

"_You're doing so good, Puppy."_

"_You can do this, Pup, don't give up."_

"_I love you so much."_

"_You're so strong, Joey. You can do this."_

Finally, after what seemed to be forever to the two boys, a ripping sound was heard and Ania, after complete silence, began to whisper her own words of encouragement to both.

And Seto stared in awe as black wings shot out from the tanned back of his mate.

"_Change into your dragon, Seto,_" Ania said quickly and Seto obeyed.

Picturing the blue-eyed beast, he felt himself enlarge and with a wince, felt his skin tear as white wings grew forth.

His blonde now felt even more fragile in his arms than before.

But his eyes widened as little black scales began to slice through the tanned skin.

The scales grew as large as his own and Joey began to grow also and soon Seto was holding a black dragon a little smaller than himself.

"**Joey?**" he asked as the mentioned began to stir.

"Un, mmmm," said dragon whimpered pitifully and opened one ruby-red eye.

"**You did it, Joey,**" Seto said excitedly.

"Did what, Seto?" Joey asked wearily.

"**You're a dragon, Pup.**"

It was then that Joey decided to open both eyes and observe things calmly.

Not really.

"How the hell can I be a dragon?" he shrieked.

"_I think I may be able to explain that to you,_" Ania piped up.

"Glad someone can," he said, grumpy.

Seto chuckled and sat down with Joey in his lap.

"_You both are Dragoned Souls."_

When they only blinked at her, she explained.

"_Somewhere, one of your past lives purposely became a dragon. As his, or her, reincarnation, your soul is also part dragon or Dragoned. And now, every reincarnation, you will be reborn with a Dragoned Soul, and as you see here, will turn into a dragon._"

Joey nodded, only slightly confused.

"Is that what Seto is, too? A Dragoned Soul?" he asked while glancing at Seto.

Ania nodded. "_I imagine so._" She grinned. "_And because of the timing of both your changes, I suspect that you two are soulmates."_

"**Soulmates?**" both Seto and Joey asked in unison, shocked.

"_Precisely. Now if you will excuse me, I will make you something for your headache, Joseph."_ With that, she was gone, leaving Joey to wonder how in Hell she's known he'd had a headache.

"Seto?" Joey asked after a moment.

"**Yes, Puppy?**" Seto replied absentmindedly.

"I don't think I love you yet," he paused. "But I know I like you. A lot."

"**Yet,**" Seto mumbled with a slight grin.

"Tomorrow's the last day, Seto," Joey said quietly, his mood now somber.

Seto understood instantly. He nodded.

"**We'll make it, Pup. I promise.**"

"But how are we going to find the "healing tree" when we don't even know what that is?" Joey grumbled.

Seto froze. "**I know where it is, Pup.**"

* * *

Wow, it's been forever and a half! But seriously, it's been a while.

Sorry it's taken this long but I just couldn't hit inspiration.

And this CH was almost filler-y in my opinion, but whatever.

Anyway, I've just got a couple of things to say:

More reviewing people. I posted two CHs the last time I posted and I only got four reviews for two CHs. So please give me more reviews!

I'm thinking about a lemon. But I can't really write them. (I can only read them. :3) So if anyone would like to write one for me, that'd be awesome.

Does anyone else feel like this isn't going anywhere? They've been stuck with Ania for a good while. But don't worry, the next CH should be the end of Ania and the caves for a little while.

All right, I think that's it.

Thanks for reading.

-Eamarat


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Seto and Joey

Both boys now human, they stared at the white-barked tree in front of them.

"Reach in and grab it, Seto," Joey told him, daring to glance into the dark and creepy hole.

"Why can't you do it?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There might be a spider in there! It could bite me!" he exclaimed.

"So you'd rather it bite me?" Seto smirked.

Joey's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "No."

"Then move." Seto pushed Joey out of the way gently and picked a stick up off the ground.

Joey watched as Seto poked the stick in the hole and raked its contents out; a lot of dirt, a few dead leaves, a spider, and a neatly folded piece of paper.

"See, a spider! I told you!" Joey said with satisfaction.

"Yeah, but it's dead." To prove his point, he prodded it with the stick. It remained unmoving. "See?"

Joe crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever."

Seto dropped the stick, then picked up the small folded paper, and unfolded it.

He was quiet for a moment then handed the letter to Joey silently.

Joey perused the letter.

_This will be the last letter before you reach your siblings._

_Approximately one day's walk north from the caves is a small cabin._

_There you will find what you seek._

Three measly sentences! Joey growled and crumpled the paper in his hands.

"Pup?" Seto asked with slight concern.

Joey's shoulders slumped and he released a ragged sigh.

"I haven't even thought of her; I haven't been worried about her," he mumbled.

Seto placed his hand on the nape of the other's neck and squeezed gently.

"She'd understand; you've had a lot on your mind lately," Seto tried to reassure the boy.

"_She _shouldhave been the one on my mind; not some stupid infatuation!" he cried. He fell silent immediately.

_Oh, shit _Joey thought.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "'Stupid infatuation'?" he questioned coolly.

"Seto- that's not what I- what I meant was-" he rambled. Seto held up a hand and he quieted.

"I understand that you're upset and feeling guilty," Seto began and Joey exhaled sharply. "But we are _not_ some "stupid infatuation." Do you hear me?" Joey nodded.

"I didn't mean it, Seto. Honestly," Joey said after a moment.

Seto sighed and nodded. "I know, Pup. But it still hurts to hear."

Feeling incredibly guilty, Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and buried his head into the brunet's chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Seto kissed Joey on the top of his head.

"Come on, Pup. Let's say goodbye to Ania."

After saying goodbye, the boys left the canyon and walked north.

* * *

Eleven hours of, almost, constant walking later, they were dead on their feet.

"Can we stop now, Seto?" Joey croaked.

Seto opened his mouth to speak when Joey shrieked. He turned in time to watch as Joey fell forward into a large hole filled with mud.

Face first.

As soon as his face connected with the sun-warmed goo, Joey gasped, thus filling his mouth with the bitter tasting mud.

Seto grabbed Joey's arms and yanked, pulling him out of the mud.

Joey spluttered.

"Are you okay, Pup?" Seto asked.

Joey spat a large blob of brown out of his mouth and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, but my mouth isn't. It tasted _terrible_." He wiped the mud away from his eyes.

Seto smiled lightly. "I think there's a stream not too far away."

Joey nodded and followed Seto.

* * *

"Joey!" someone squealed.

Joey spun (_since when did I stand up?)_ around.

"_Akio?"_

_I thought she was just a product of bad food._

"I'm not here because of bad food, silly." She giggled.

_Whoa. Too weird. Could she be psychic?_

"I'm not psychic. You're just speaking aloud." She grinned.

"Oh." Joey returned the grin.

"Do you wanna know why I'm here, Joey?" The head of dark blonde hair was bouncing up and down as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Um, sure?" he said uncertainly.

"_Yes!_"

**Seto**

Seto stared down at his sleeping little mate.

The boy had recently started squirming and talking in his sleep.

"_Oh."_ He heard the blonde mumble.

Silence and then, _"Um, sure?"_ He sounded uncertain.

He watched the smaller boy wince and wondered what was going on in his dream.

**Back to Joey**

"I'm. Your. _What?"_ His eyes were wide, him mouth agape.

"My papa!" she repeated, only slightly less excitedly.

"I'm . . . your . . . dad?" He just couldn't understand. He has a child. And he's not with Seto.

_So we're not going to stay together forever?_

She nodded happily. "Yeah, but I call you papa!"

Joey nodded solemnly. Then a thought struck him. "Who's your mother?"

The girl paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Finally, she shrugged. "I don't have one."

_So I'm raising a child on my own. Great. Wait- child? Or children._ "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head sadly. "Not right now."

Joey nodded. "I think I need to wake up, Akio."

She smiled sadly. "Okay, Papa."

Joey blinked his eyes open and looked at Seto, who was looking at him worriedly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You were talking to Akio?" Seto looked a little shocked and a tiny bit suspicious.

Shock ran through Joey. _H_e _knows? He knows that we're not together forever?_

_He lied to me?_

"Yeah," he deadpanned.

Seto blinked at his tone then casually replied, "Did she want anything particular?"

"No." Joey stood. "We should probably go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Joey stared at the small, rundown shack before them.

"Do we just go in?" Joey asked, breaking the silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seto nod.

Joey lifted his hand and wrapped it around the edge of the door.

"On three," Seto told him.

"One," Joey started.

"Two," said Seto.

"Thr-" and the door opened.

To reveal two children; one with raven hair and one with russet.

"Seto!" "Joey!"

* * *

God, it's been too long. Seriously too long. My excuse: school, business, church stuff. Yeah.

But anyway, they're finally doing something!

The next chapter will take a little bit to write because, if all goes as planned, then it will have a ton of information.

I have to write something for another story and then I'll get right on to CH 16.

Thanks for reading, please review.

-Eamarat


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Seto and Joey

Mokuba and Serenity gave their respective brothers sheepish looks.

"So what you're telling me is that you two weren't kidnapped," Seto said slowly.

They shook their heads.

"And you sent us on a wild goose chase to find you guys, when you _weren't kidnapped_," he continued.

They nodded cautiously.

"And _you tricked us_," Joey seethed.

"We had a good reason, Brig Brother!" Serenity cried.

"Oh? And what reason was that?"

"We . . ." Serenity trailed off.

"We wanted to get you two together!" Mokuba cried.

That gave them a pause.

"Well, I guess that's okay," Joey started.

"Puppy?"

Joey gave Seto a pointed look. "It got us together, didn't it?"

Seto was quiet for a moment, and with a small, curt nod, said, "Thank you, Mokuba, Serenity."

They grinned.

The boys watched curiously as a sound came from inside the shack. Mokuba turned and mumbled something.

"Come in, you guys. We want you to meet someone."

They both stepped back and allowed their brothers access into the rickety cabin.

They glanced around warily as they stepped inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode," a scratchy sound voice croaked.

Joey jumped (Seto did too although he would never admit it), startled by the sudden croaking.

"Who's that?" Joey asked nervously.

"Tldi," Mokuba said simply.

"Who's he?"

"She. And if you are going to ask about me then ask _me_," a previously unnoticed figure said.

She moved out of her rocking chair slowly. Finally, she turned to them and gave a toothless grin.

"I am Tldi. But you may call me Mother."

They stared at the wrinkly woman. Her hair was scraggly thin and snowy white.

"You are Prince Seto," she said, looking at the brunet. "And you are Joseph," she continued, smiling lightly at the blonde.

"How did you know that?" Seto snapped. Not many knew what the prince of Domino looked like in person.

"My body may be old but my mind will never dull," she said wistfully.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew who I was," Seto argued.

"Maybe young Mokuba told me," she threw out playfully.

Seto looked at Mokuba and the raven-haired child shook his head.

"Or maybe I deduced it from the fact that he looks just like his father," she said smartly, glancing at Joey.

Joey froze. "M-my father?" he whispered shakily.

"Thomas Wheeler. You are an exact copy." Joey shivered slightly in disgust and she caught it. "But other than looking like him, you two are absolutely nothing alike, Joseph."

Joey looked into her eyes and was comforted, and only a little freaked out, by the infinite knowledge he saw there.

"Joey, what is she talking about?" Serenity cut in. "What about Dad?"

"It's nothing, 'Ren," he said dismissively. Then froze and looked at his baby sister with wide eyes.

"Joey? Big Brother? What's wrong?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears. "I missed you, 'Ren," he choked out.

She gave him a watery smile.

He opened his arms and she ran into them. "I missed you too, Joey," she whispered.

A moment's silence and then someone cleared their throat.

Everyone turned to look at an extremely embarrassed Mokuba.

Tldi cackled. "Ah, to be young and in love!"

Mokuba turned crimson and began to splutter. "W-w-w-what?" His eyes were wide, his mouth agape.

But Tldi's attention was already refocused on the taller pair.

"Sit down and we can talk," she ordered, walking back to her rocking chair in front of the fireplace.

Joey looked at Seto and his eyes asked: _Can we trust her?_

Seto nodded and they followed the woman and their siblings to sit in front of the fire.

With his blonde beside him, an idea struck him and his lips curled in a smirk. He reached over and pulled the blonde into his lap.

Joey yelped and blushed furiously.

"Se-Seto, what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Holding my puppy," Seto said simply. He pulled the smaller boy tighter against him.

Joey blushed but said nothing.

"Ahem. If you two are done . . .?" Tldi said.

Joey squirmed and nodded. Seto smirked.

"Drink this." She shoved a small goblet into each of their hands.

Joey looked down into the cup. The liquid was the color of liquid diamonds.

He glanced up then down and let out a shocked gasp when the liquid diamonds shifted to liquid fire. He could feel warmth from the fire heat his face.

"It's safe to drink," Tldi spoke into the stark silence.

As she spoke, the colors went from the blazing red to a soft green. He felt an urge to dip his fingers into the liquid, so he did.

He gasped.

He could literally feel blades of grass running over his submerged fingers. He inhaled deeply, imagining running through a meadow during the spring.

"Drink," Tldi whispered.

Euphoric waves crashed over him and he lifted his fingers from the liquid and happily obeyed the quiet command.

Surprisingly, the liquid was bitter as it slid down his throat.

He blinked and looked around.

He was outside. The sky was a glittery blue, the grass emerald green; the sun gleamed with a golden shine, the clouds like little misshapen pearls.

Suddenly, he saw everyone standing around him.

He looked at his baby sister. She looked the same except for the small green shine outlining her body.

Then to Mokuba, the same thing: a small green shine outlining his body.

Finally, he looked over his shoulder at Seto. He whimpered slightly and covered his eyes. Sharp gold engulfed Seto.

"This is the Dream world," a soft voice said. Joey looked at the owner of the voice and gaped.

In Tldi's place stood a small woman with blonde hair and startlingly coal black eyes.

"Tldi?" he spoke without thinking, but knew as soon as the word left him that he was correct.

The young woman smiled.

"This is my true form. Many, many years ago, I was cursed. My body was to forever age but I will never have a way out. My mind will never dim; I'm sane until my curse is broken." She sighed.

"Who cursed you?" Mokuba asked.

"My older sister, Ntha. She was able to cast spells without a catalyst. The only problem was that a single spell would take much out of her and it would take her days to recover. I was clairvoyant and much stronger than she was. I could see things many years in the future. Although she never said anything, I could always tell that she was very envious of my gift.

"My mother arranged her marriage and she was wed on the day of her eighteenth birthday. Her husband, Mles, was a brawny man. Very possessive. He barely let her out of their hut." She seemed to choke on her next words.

"Tldi?" Serenity asked gently.

The blonde maiden blinked and shook her head.

"They couldn't have children, I found out from my mother. He blamed Ntha, resented her. So one night, he'd gotten the idea in his head that the gods were punishing his wife, and to make up for it, he was allowed to take the virgins of the tribe. He did.

"I was awake in bed when it happened. The unmarried girls lived alone in huts inside a barrier made by the other huts. I heard the screams-" she broke off and swallowed hard.

"My sister blamed me for her husband's sins. Mles was punished and six months later I gave birth to Jono. He was always impatient, never could wait, even when he was in my belly." She smiled fondly at the memories. "I never married because I was considered unclean. Jo was always so happy, even when the other children teased him for not having a father." A small tear slid down her cheek, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"He was my greatest treasure. When Jo was twelve, I told him to gather his favorite things and we left. We walked for days, finally stopping outside of a large clan. The women took Jo and me in; the men built us a large hut. And Jo made so many friends. A few years later, when Jo was fifteen, a strange boy arrived; he was little older than my Jo. Where Jo was warm, this boy was cold. Where Jo was golden, this boy was dark. I felt uneasy every time they even looked at each other. And they argued _constantly_. The older boy, who was known as Seth, was constantly starting fights by calling Jono a dog and dubbing him "mongrel." But no matter how many times I told Jo to stay away from Seth, he wouldn't.

"A few years after Seth arrived at the village, I was walking down to the nearby lake to wash some clothes and I heard them arguing:

'_Admit it, puppy. We're total opposites of each other. How could it be anything but that?" Seth barked._

_Jono fumed and crossed his arms. As Seth glared at him, he dropped his arms to his sides as his anger deflated. "Fine. You want me to admit it? Okay. We're soulmates. Are you happy now?"_

_Seth sighed. "No. You still won't except me as your husband. We're old enough to be married and you just admitted that we're soulmates, so __**why won't you say yes?**__!"_

"_Because you're an asshole! You're always teasing me and telling me I'm worthless!"_

"_But I haven't called you any means names lately and I haven't told you you're worthless in a very long time!" Seth argued. "If I promise that I won't ever call you any name again, and tell you that I don't think you're worthless, will you agree to be my husband?"_

_Jono's face softened and a small smile adorned his lips._

"_No." He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Seth on the cheek. Pink covered both boys' cheeks. "But I'll think about it." Jono darted off._

_Seth sagged against the closest tree and let out a long ragged sigh. "Why can't you see that I love you?"_

"_My son is very naïve, Seth," a soft voice said suddenly. Seth, stunned, spun around and came face to face with Tldi, Jono's mother._

"_I- I," he stammered. She held up a delicate hand. _

"_Save it. I know how you feel about my son, now. I give you my blessing and some advice. Don't give up on him. He loves you, also. He just doesn't know it. Keep chasing him, he'll stop running one day." And just as suddenly as she appeared, she stepped back into the cover of the trees and vanished._

"Jo said yes and they were married a year later. They left the village to travel, to search for other clans. They returned to me after they had been married six years. Jono asked a favor of me. They found a tribe of dragons but were unable to communicate. He asked for a potion to turn him and Seth into dragons. After a long argument, I agreed. I worked hard and created a potion that I was sure would work. I gave them both a small amount after a long and teary goodbye. It worked, and I heard from my boy only once more before he died.

"As it turned out, the small tribe of dragons grew, and Seth and Jono were the leaders. I was so proud of them." She rubbed her eyes and they could tell her story was coming to an end. "Through the years, the clan that had adopted me died out and I worked hard to build my powers. Soon, I was able to work any magic and create anything. I built this place." She motioned around them. "I built it so I would be able to talk to Jono. He would come to me in my dreams and we would talk for hours. He told me about his last days and about the things that would be in the future." She gave a watery smile. "He gave me his and Seth's souls so that I could give them another chance to love one another. And I did.

"Seventeen years ago, I gave Jono's soul Thomas Wheeler and Seth's soul to Gozaburo Kaiba. The next night, I dreamed of this day. The day when I would see my beautiful son again." She looked at Joey and smiled tearfully.

"I'm your soul's mother."

* * *

Whew! What an informative chapter! xD

Hoped you guys liked it! Let me know if anything seems odd and needs to be changed.

And let me know what you think!

-Eamarat


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Seto and Joey

"Wh-what?" Joey squeaked.

"You are the reincarnation of my son; therefore, I am your Soul Mother."

Joey swayed on his feet and Seto quickly wrapped his arms around him to steady the blonde.

"I- whoa," Joey said after a moment.

"So, that means . . ." Seto began.

"That you're Seth? Yes," Tldi replied.

Mokuba and Serenity's jaws were slack and their eyes were wide. _Our brothers are reincarnated? That's so cool!_ Were their respective thoughts.

"Papa! Daddy!" was suddenly screeched.

Something jumped on Seto's back, and since he was holding onto Joey, they both went down.

Seto let out a quiet "oomf" and Joey groaned.

"Oh my gosh, you're finally _here_!" the voice squealed. A very high-pitched _squeal._

It struck a chord in both boys as the suddenly familiar voice continued to ramble.

"-and we can play tag and go star watching and pick berries and-" Tldi cut in.

"Akio, darling, slow down. You're rambling again," the young woman admonished lightly.

Akio smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, GrandMother."

"It's quite all right, dear. Now come give me a hug." Tldi opened her arms wide and the afore mentioned dark blonde ran into them.

Seto and Joey rolled onto their backs simultaneously with a unison groan.

"Akio? As in the little girl that's been visiting my dreams?" Seto asked, sitting up as realization dawned in his eyes.

Tldi opened her mouth to speak but Akio beat her to it.

"Uh- huh," she said with an enthusiastic nod. "I visit you, Daddy, Uncle Mokie, and Aunt 'Ren!" She grinned at the latter two.

"Wait, did you call Seto . . . "Papa" earlier?" Joey asked in confused astonishment.

She nodded again, although slightly less enthusiastic. "You're Daddy and he's Papa." She pointed at each in turn.

Both boys turned to look at Tldi for an explanation.

"Seto, Joseph, I would like for you to meet your daughter, Akio."

* * *

Finally, the big reveal. :3

I know that it's short. But I didn't want this CH to be a terribly long one.

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

-Eamarat


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Seto and Joey

"We have a daughter?" Seto asked faintly, watching the giggling little girl play with Mokuba and Serenity sometime later.

"Seems like it," Joey replied in the same manner.

"Oh, Joseph, don't act so shocked. You were more prepared for this than Seto!" Tldi scolded playfully.

Seto looked to Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know that me and _Seto_ would be havin' a kid! We're both guys! I thought that was impossible!" he spluttered.

Tldi chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't happen soon."

Hearing this, both boys relaxed. Until . . .

"Around a year or so from now," she finished.

Looking nonplussed, Joey tentatively asked, "Do we adopt her or . . . ?" He trailed.

"I will rephrase my statement: in a year or so from now, you two will be expecting a little girl that was created by the both of you."

"But how?" Seto asked.

"You will come to me and I will give you a potion. Joey will drink it, baby creating takes place, and a full moon phase later he's expecting Akio," she said simply.

"Why me?" Joey cried, outraged.

Both Seto and Tldi gave him a funny look.

"You _are _uke, aren't you?" Tldi asked laughingly.

Joey blushed. "Yes, I- well, I mean- Uh." Finally, he settled for a quick nod and buried his face in Seto's shoulder.

"Mother!" Joey groaned then froze. It'd felt so natural to say, it felt right.

He lifted his head to see Tldi grinning broadly.

"He's right, you know," Seto began, "Neither of us had a mother for the majority of our lives. I guess it was because we already had one, in you." Tears pricked Seto's eyes and his voice caught on emotion, but he coughed and rubbed his eyes to cover it up.

Joey and Tldi shared a quick glance.

"Tldi?" Joey asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, Joseph?"

"You said that Akio is here from the future, right?" he ventured.

Tldi nodded.

"Then . . . why is she here?" he asked confusedly.

"I . . ." For once, the older now younger woman seemed to be speechless. "Maybe it is better if Akio explains." She called out to Akio and the hyperactive girl came bounding over.

"Yes, GrandMother?"

"Akio, sweetheart, please explain to your fathers why you are here?"

The little girl's face fell and she nodded solemnly.

She turned to her one-day fathers. "I . . . Papa's dying," she blurted.

Joey gasped and Seto's eyes widened slightly.

Akio swallowed and looked at Tldi for reassurance.

"Go on," Tldi urged.

Akio nodded, took at deep, steadying breath and again looked at her fathers.

"There's a man. A scary man. His hair looks like Papa's and he doesn't ever smile. Daddy told me his name but I forgot. He said that that man is Papa's daddy. When Papa 'came King, Papa's daddy got mad and wanted to hurt Papa. Daddy said-" here she stopped and shook her head frantically.

Tldi continued for Akio. "At this very moment, Gozaburo's mind is quickly becoming unstable. Within the year, his people will dethrone him and place his eldest heir as their new king. And his mind will begin to twist and warp bitterly, his gruesome vengeance all revolving around the two that has caused him the most pain: his sons. He will meet an angry dragon and the two's bitter mindset will warp together, and they will plan. Plan for King Seto Kaiba's demise. Permanent demise."

"Permanent?" Seto asked.

"They strive to destroy your soul."

"H-his soul? But won't that-?" Joey asked shakily.

"Kill him? Stop his reincarnations? Yes. The death of his body would be slow. His future reincarnations, halted." She leaned forward. "Now don't you see what you must do?"

Realization dawned on Seto and he whispered, "We must kill my father."

* * *

Woo.

I just realized that this story is almost finished :o Makes me a little sad :'(

In other news, I'll be updating my S/J drabbles on Christmas day. But I can't say that I'll get anymore writing done this year. I've got a lot of stuff to do before January.

Anywho, thank ya for reading and please review!

-Eamarat


	21. Chapter Twenty: Seto and Mokuba

**Warning,**** peeps**: plotting of an evil bastard's murder.

_Also, read end __**Author's Note**__ for excuses._

_

* * *

_

After the quick onslaught of shocking news, the mixture that Tldi had commanded them to swallow many hours earlier had finally worn off, leaving them all drained and sluggish.

All except for Tldi. She seemed exceptionally spry.

"Magic is my energy source and that world _is _magic. Waking up after visiting there is rejuvenating for me. It makes me positively_ energetic_," she explained to an unresponsive crowd.

"Joey." Seto frowned when he got no reply from the younger boy.

"Joey?" he tried again without success. His little blonde seemed to be a little down.

Fed up, he leaned forward and clamped his teeth, none too gently but not hard enough to break skin, onto the blonde's ear.

Immediate reaction.

"Hey! Y-ow! Seto, what the hell didja bite mah ear for!" Joey yelled angrily while grabbing the abused flesh and rubbing gently.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Seto said simply. Then, for good measure, he pouted.

Joey's eyes slammed shut and he tried to hold back the moan that came along with the wave of lust.

_Sometimes Seto is just too adorable. _Joey opened his eyes and stared at the brunet.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seto asked warily.

"No . . . reason. What did you want to ask me?" Joey asked.

"Uhm, I forgot?" he said with a sheepish smile.

Joey was opening his mouth to make a sly comment when Mokuba interrupted.

"Seto?" the raven-haired boy asked slowly.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

Serious grey eyes met cool blue.

"What's going to happen with . . . Gozaburo?"

Seto took a deep breath. "I have to kill him, Mokie," he said softly.

He was prepared for his younger brother to object but was thoroughly shocked when he said "You mean, _we_ have to kill him" quietly.

"No," Seto objected. "You will have no part in this."

"I'm going to help, Seto. I'm a part of this too!" he argued.

"No, you're not going," he said with finality.

"You can't stop me. If you even think about leaving me here, I'll go back and tell him what you're doing," Mokuba threatened vehemently.

Seto sighed and his shoulders drooped. He nodded and replied with, "Fine. But you have to listen to me. Got it?" Mokuba nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now we just have to figure out how we're going to do this," he said with a weary sigh.

"Seto, you're thinking too hard. Why not just make it easy and kill him while he's sleeping?" Joey asked.

Seto paused then nodded. "But how? Smothering would take too long. A weapon too bloody."

Looking thoughtful, Tldi said, "I might have something."

* * *

The castle was shrouded in black as two lone figures moved silently through the hallways.

Although Joey wanted to "tag along," it was reasoned that if anyone saw them, they would think nothing of the princes in the castle but would possibly become suspicious is an unknown blonde was seen stalking the halls in the middle of the night.

Almost as if of one mind, they paused, heard nothing and moved in unison to the next corner.

Coming up to their destination, Seto opened the door and slipped fluidly into the room.

Mokuba stopped, turned, and feigning purpose, he leaned against the doorframe.

* * *

He was nervous. But that was understandable, as his older, at this very moment, might very well be dripping liquid death into their father's mouth. Who in God's name _wouldn't _be nervous?

But he couldn't let his anxiety show. Oh no, he couldn't do that. If a guard, or _anyone_ for that matter, walked by and he was fidgety, then they might become suspicious, and then their plan could be ruined.

So, no, he couldn't let his apprehension show, or he and his brother could be dead before sunrise.

* * *

Quieter than a squeakless mouse, Seto slipped across the moonlighted room and stood next to the bed of his target.

It was hard to do this. No, scratch that. It was _easy_ to murder his manipulative, son-of-a-bitch father. The hard thing was thinking about what was to come after this.

After his father was found, dead, in his room, a meeting of the council would be called, he would be declared King by them and by a ceremony held days later, and they would appoint a regent for him until he came of age.

And God, the responsibility!

Not that he didn't already have responsibility what with him pretty much raising Mokuba by himself. But we're not just talking about a little boy, we're talking an entire kingdom! One mistake and hundreds of people could die!

He didn't know if he could handle that kind of pressure.

_No, wait, _he shook his head at his inner musings, _of course I can handle this, I was born for this, literally. I was born and raised to someday take over this kingdom._

Forgetting his inner argument for the moment, he looked down at the sleeping figure before him. He pulled a tiny vial, no bigger than his pinky, out of his pocket. He uncorked the vial, careful to keep the deadly liquid off his hands.

He had no idea what this stuff was but if this is what she kept around the house, he sure as hell knew he never wanted to mess with Tldi.

"_Do not spill any on you," _she had ordered. And although he hadn't a clue of the contents of the vial, he was sure that he never wanted to come into contact with the stuff again.

He dripped a drop each of the silverish liquid onto both eyelids and watched in awe, and a little fear, as the drops were immediately absorbed.

"_The rest must be distributed quickly after the first drop is administered, as the poison will take its hold within minutes."_

He quickly dripped three drops into his slightly open mouth, and then dripped a drop each onto his uncovered neck and hands. Corking the empty vial, he took a step back and watched for a moment.

He knew the poison had taken its hold when he saw silver spots appear on the older man's exposed skin.

He hurriedly walked out of the room, not bothering to respond to Mokuba's insistent questions.

He needed to prepare, because before the next full moon, he would no longer Prince Seto Kaiba.

He would be _King _Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Ummmmmm, that was actually the end of the story. . I didn't even realize! But don't worry, there will be a epilogue that will probably tie up any loose ends.

Oh, and I've been thinking, and if I begin to take a bit to write a CH, instead of leaving you guys hanging, I'll post a CH status on my profile so you guys can see how long I'll be.

Although, I don't think I'll need to do this for the epilogue, but ya never know, ya know?

**My Excuses For Taking So Long:**

**1: **I am a Senior and have just come to the end of a semester, so I had a serious amount to study for.

**2:** Was sick for about a week, and although I know that's when a lot of people find the time to actually write, I don't. When I'm sick, I'm realllllly sick and pretty much don't move for days.

**3: **I couldn't find inspiration.

**4:** I've been surprisingly busy, whenever I had free time, I would either be asleep or eating.

**5:** My mom has pretty much dominated my laptop for a short bit, she has a game on here that's not on any other computer in the house and she likes to play it often, and I don't want to say "gimme my laptop, I need to stare at the screen for an hour while I can't find anything to write!"

Anyway, I am sorry this is soooo late.

That's it. Go ahead and send a review, telling me in CAPS that you didn't appreciate the wait. Go ahead, I'll understand.

-Eamarat


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Epilogue

(NOTE: I'm previewing right now and the line breaks are acting funny. If they don't end up working, sorry)

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

"I think those terms are _quite _agreeable." Seto smiled at the dark red dragon before him and fisted his hand over his heart. The dragon mimicked his motion.

Although the dragon clan of Melek had beseeched him to return as their Lord, Seto had declined, saying, "I am no longer in the world of the dragons as my love and I once were, I belong in Domino, with my family and subjects." Instead, he created the Pact of Species, a contract allowing humans and dragons to coexist peacefully and prohibiting the act of hunting dragons for their hide.

"Now that that is over with, Young King, I must entreat you, how is your little blonde Queen?"

Seto grinned and relaxed against the hardback chair he was sitting on. His blue eyes twinkled like little stars.

"He is doing very well, thank you for asking. Although, he looked a little unwell this morning and complained of a stomach pain. I plan to bring him home some dried berries as they always seem to calm his stomach."

"You are a good husband, Seto. I wish Dreyf was as wonderful as you." Dreyf, a light green dragon and Ania's mate of ten months.

Seto blushed and replied with, "Give him time. He'll get better."

Ania nodded and stood, Seto standing as well. "Well, I must be off. I trust you will bring yourself and Joseph down for a visit sometime soon?"

"We will most definitely come down before the summer rains begin," he answered.

She grinned a toothy grin and hugged the smaller human. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"Puppy? Where are you? I brought you some dried berries," Seto called as he walked into his and his puppy's suite.

When he heard nothing he walked further into the spacious and regal apartment. "Puppy?"

"In here," he heard Joey say weakly.

He strode into their room to see Joey, a green tint to his skin, and swaying precariously on his feet.

"Puppy! You should be in bed!" he scolded lightly and quickly led to ill blonde back to their large bed.

"I was just going to get some water," Joey rasped and stood back up.

"Well, that's what servants are for!" After a year of being the King's "queen" (although used reluctantly as Joey had vehemently declared that he was "no way in hell" going to be anyone's queen), Joey still refused to ask the servants for something when he could "easily walk down and get it" himself.

Forgetting momentarily about his malady, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, turning away from Seto.

But this was a mistake, as the tiny movement caused his stomach to react violently. He clutched his stomach; it felt as if someone had stuck a spoon in his stomach and began to stir brutally.

Seto winced and gently pushed his blonde back down onto the bed. He opened Joey's palm and dropped a few of the berries into it.

"I'll go get the healer," he said and turned away to go and retrieve the older man.

"He's already seen me," Joey groaned, trying to choke down a few of the slightly tart, dried berries.

Seto turned around and sat beside the blonde. "What's wrong then? And how long is this going to last?"

Ignoring the first question, he answered, "He said morning sickness could last anywhere from tomorrow till eight months from now."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Joey asked innocently.

"Repeat what you just said," Seto commanded.

"Anywhere from tomorrow till eight months from now?"

"No. Before that."

"He said?"

Seto sighed. "No. Right after that."

"Morning sickness?" Joey raised an amused eyebrow.

Seto was pale. Although his eyes were sparkling with hope.

"Does that mean . . .?"

Joey nodded vigorously and bit his lip.

"I'm pregnant."

_The End__

* * *

_

_***shuts book* And so they lived, happily ever after. Ah, such a refreshing and riveting tale. And Akio, wasn't she just adorable? Such a spunky little thing.**_

_**Well, it is time for me to go. Perhaps we will meet again for another tale by Eamarat, perhaps not. But nonetheless I must bid you-**_

_**adieu, goodbye, au revoir, ta-ta, see you later alligator, sayonara, elalleqa, khodaa haafez, ahoj, ja ne, auf wiedersehen, ade, addio, ciao, adios, adeus, doei, slan, until we meet again-**_

_**-Nare Ray Tore.**_

That was a lot of goodbyes! :D Anyway, if I got any of those wrong, then please let me know.

I'm sad to say that this story is over, I really am. But it was done. So it had to be done.

A big Thank You and I Love You to those who've reviewed this fic:

**Lily272  
**kitty tokyo uzumaki  
**snapekicksass  
**Willowsnake  
**mednin  
**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai  
**WoodDragon**  
Kluna  
**TearfullPixie  
**Crescent Moon Lady  
**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess**  
DevilsNvrCry  
**AijaeDida**  
sadistic-neko  
**Insane Teddy Bear**  
xBeyondxBirthriceballx  
**Kakamashi7**  
Cat Lover  
**Joychan01**  
MaraNekoyasha13  
**Mizukichan0001**  
MaximeLovez  
**Grace**

And to those of you who didn't review, piss off-

I'm just kidding. I love you too.

I'll probably start on some other drabble soon but for now, guys, I'm done. I began a sequel to another story on a different site in Sept. and I need to get that one done before I post another story. If I get an idea for a fanfic, then I might work on it and post in bulk but I dunno.

-Eamarat


End file.
